


Monster AU's

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angel!Loki, Bondage, Demon!Loki, Dragon!Loki, F/M, Fair folk!Loki, Fairy!Loki, Fluff, Ghost!Loki, Halloween Special, Loki is not a zombie, Merman!Loki, Monster!Loki, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Satyr!Loki, Smut, Tags to be added, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf!Loki, Zombies, don't mess with Ouija boards, dubcon, kinky maybe?, naga!Loki, tied up a bit, trigger warnings on each chapter as necessary, vampire!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably smutty scenarios (or fluffy) featuring you the reader and Loki as various mythical creatures</p><p>Will take requests for other monsters that I haven't thought of (or have thought of but in new situations)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Werewolf? There Wolf! (Werewolf!Loki)

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Dub-con elements  
> Sorry about any typos, hopefully I got em all  
> Also please don't judge me... I can't believe I wrote this either
> 
> (Also posted to my tumblr if you see it there)

Loki lay on the bed, stroking your hair lazily as you rested your head on his chest. The two of you watched your favorite movie in silence, just enjoying the other's company. After a time, you yawned loudly. Loki straightened up, effectively pushing you off him.

"What is it?" You asked, trying to wake up.

"What's today?" He asked, suddenly looking concerned.

"Err..." you hesitated as you thought. After a moment you told him.

Loki's frown deepened, "damn, what time is it?" He looked over to the window and saw how dark it was getting.

"What's wrong?" You barely had time to ask before Loki was pushing you away and getting out of bed.

"Sorry, (Y/n), I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He pecked you lightly before hurrying from the room.

Annoyed you made to follow after him. Every month this happened. Always. Once, every month, like clockwork, he would suddenly seem to remember the date, and rush from your side like he had an appointment to keep. You were starting to fear he was cheating on you, even going so far as to ask him. He assured you he wasn't, it was simply a personal matter and couldn't explain. You trusted him completely so you accepted this excuse, but it didn't stop you wondering. (It also helped that the date was so accurate each month that it would be suspicious to actually have an affair then. Logically he should try and mix things up if that were true).

No more though. Today you were going to follow him and see what had him so disturbed. You scampered over to the window and saw him disappear into the darkness of the woods behind your home. Frowning, you snuck outside and after him. Crossing the yard, the clouds parted ominously, revealing the bright light of the full moon.

When you reached the darkness of the forest, the moonlight filtering through, you looked around, suddenly nervous. Doubt crept up your spine, followed by the cold hand of fear, but you were determined to figure out where Loki had gone to.

As you walked, trailing ever deeper into the forest, you considered calling out his name, but some ominous presence prevented a sound from leaving your lips. Still you pressed on, the trees slowly growing thicker overhead until the moon was blotted out completely.

A branch snapped behind you and you stopped, spinning around in fright. It almost felt cliché, but nothing was there. You swallowed hard, forcing yourself to believe it was your imagination. Common sense told you otherwise, it screamed at you to flee, but you had to know what Loki was doing.

"(Y/n)?" You suddenly heard Loki whisper from just a short distance away.

"Loki?!" You called out, relief flooding through you. However the forest was still pitch black and your eyes couldn't see through the inky night.

"You really shouldn't have come." Loki's voice slowly deepened, fading to a growl.

A branch snapped in a different direction and you spun around again, trying to pinpoint his location. Then a wrenching tearing sound filled the air, followed by deep groans that almost seemed to be in pain.

"Loki?" You stammered again, heart slowly picking up pace until it was drumming in your ears. A sudden howl filled the air, nearly deafening you by the sound and intensity. What frightened you all the more was how close it sounded.

Then gentle padded footsteps.

"Darling." A deep growl came from behind you, "you really shouldn't have followed me."

You spun around again, trying to see who was speaking. It sounded like Loki but it was deeper and sent a barrage of chills down your back. It lacked all warmth that he normally had when he murmured that pet name. "Tell me, love," more branches snapped around you until a creature emerged from the undergrowth. "Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?"

A tall wolf like man stood before you, he towered over you, glowering down as you stepped back. The creature had raven black fur, feathered like Loki's and wore the tattered remains of his leather garb. It walked on its rear legs, just like a man but you could see claws jutting out of his boots. Loki's already long fingers had seemingly grown longer, the nails ending sharply like claws. The usual green irises were replaced with burning red orbs that leered down at you. His face was more snout like, but it was unmistakably Loki's hungry expression gazing down at you.

You squeaked, terrified and began to back away. Loki, or whatever he was now, followed you, step for step. Then suddenly your foot caught on a branch and you fell to the ground, catching yourself with your elbows. You hissed as the flesh grazed the ground, skin splitting at the contact.

Loki lunged forward, trying to pounce on you. At the last second, you rolled to the side, missing his sharp claws by millimeters. Then you were back on your feet and running like mad, desperately hoping to get away. You raced through the thick foliage, blindly hoping you were moving back towards the comparative safety of your yard.

As you ran, a sickening realization gripped you: through your frantic spinning to find the source of the many noises, you had grown hopelessly lost. Once more the sound of branches snapping all around you filled the air. Gasping for breath, you finally stumbled to a halt, pausing for signs of pursuit. Then once more rustling leaves and breaking branches filled the air. A new sense of dread filled you as you realized he was toying with you. This wolf like creature that resembled Loki, whatever it truly was, was merely giving you the illusion that you were escaping. He was playing a game of cat and mouse you were the savory mouse.

Just as the realization dawned on you, Loki materialized before you, grinning as wickedly as ever. "Hello pet." He cooed, stalking ever closer.

Once more you backed away, your limbs screaming in protest, unable to run further. Finally, your back collided against a tree and Loki's muscular arms gripped either side, pinning you to the rigid wood. You could feel his hot breath against your skin as he pressed his body against yours. Closing your eyes, you braced for the inevitable. Your eyes flickered back open as Loki opened his mouth, revealing rows of lethally sharp teeth. His tongue darted out as he hungrily licked his lips. Then with the utmost care, he trailed it along your jaw, sliding down your throat and paused, savoring the feeling of your racing pulse under his wet muscle. You could feel him hum against your skin. One clawed hand reached up and gently grasped your throat, replacing his mouth as he slowly slid his fingers down the skin and over the fabric of your shirt. He continued to glide his hand down your side, pausing when he reached your quivering core. His eyes traced the movement of his hand, watching for every miniscule reaction from your body. Without a warning, his claws gripped your shirt and tore it apart, peeling the flimsy cotton from your body and flinging it to the side. The claws easily sliced through your bra, and in the same deft movement, it landed amongst your tattered top.

You gasped in surprise, partially at the movement and just as much at the cold air suddenly on your bare skin. You looked back up at Loki and met his eyes, a new hunger now filling them. In a flash, he gripped your arm and roughly threw you to the ground. Once more you landed in a heap amongst the leaves. You lay prone on your back as he stepped over you, staring down at you just as hungry as ever. Your eyes widened as you recognized his expression, it wasn't just hungry, it was lascivious. You were stunned by the word. Slowly your gaze trailed down his torso and stopped when you reached the apex of his thighs. Up until now, you hadn't realized that his trousers were so tattered that there was nothing left to the imagination. As you eyed him warily, his arousal suddenly became markedly apparent.

It was larger than you had seen before, nothing like when he was human. You gulped at the knot at the base of his shaft, a sudden warmth spreading in your thighs.

Loki breathed in deeply, eyes half lidded as he growled, "I can smell your cunt, your desire."

An aching began to fill you as realized how badly you wanted him, all of him, to take you until you couldn't move. No matter the price, you needed him now. You let out a light whimper as you nodded eagerly. Loki's grin widened even further as he crouched over you. Then he reached down, grasping your pants and shredding them as easily as he had your shirt. In the same movement as before, he tossed it to the side until you were left in nothing but your panties. Slowly he knelt down over you, trailing his wet tongue along your breasts and sucking roughly. He nibbled at the sensitive buds of your breasts, his left hand reaching up to lightly tug your other breast. Your eyes drifted shut as you arched your back up, trying to get closer to his touch. You gasped in shock, eyes shooting open as you felt his free hand slipping beneath the band of your panties and moving to trace along your clit. The sensitive bundle of nerves sending shivers through you at his touch. Then his finger slipped between your folds, thrusting and curling as he found your sweet spot.

As his finger pulsed inside you, you began to keen, slowly crying out as your orgasm began to build. Soon you hit your climax and your scream echoed through the forest as you came undone by his touch. Your body fell limp, the last of your muscles clenched around his finger slowly relaxing.

"Good pet." Loki murmured. He pulled his finger away, licking it clean, eyes shutting as he savored the taste. Then once more his claw like fingers grasped your panties wrenching them away and tearing them to shreds as he tossed them to the side. Loki removed the last remnants of his tattered trousers, throwing them away to land amongst your pile of clothes. Before you fully grasped what he was doing, Loki slammed his thick cock into your still slick folds. He rutted into you mercilessly, not pausing to let you relax. Then finally the pain of the stretch was replaced by blissful wanting and you began to thrust your hips upward, matching his pace until the two of you found a rhythm. He began to thrust deeper and deeper sending even further sparks of pleasure through your body.

"Loki." You gasped out, reaching your hands out to grip his thick fur. It was as soft as his normal sleek locks, perhaps even more so. The sound of his name sent a new vigor through him, a heavy shudder racking his body as his own orgasm neared. Once more he angled his thrusts until his pubic bone was rubbing against your clit, still sensitive from your last orgasm. And with that new angle and added vigor to his thrusts, you felt your inner walls clench around his engorged cock, your orgasm temporarily blinding you. You were only vaguely aware of your screams filling the forest. Loki's thrusts became more erratic as he came shortly after. His swollen knot slipped into you as he spent his seed. Then he collapsed, pinning you to the ground, both of you unable to move.

You gasped for breath, trying to make sense of the situation, his cock still sheathed deep inside you.

Loki's eyes remained shut but his arms wrapped around you and gripped you tight. Sleepily, he mumbled, "mine." He nibbled on your shoulder, nuzzling his face into your neck and slowly drifted to sleep. You continued to lie there, completely pinned to the ground by his weight, him still knotted within you. Finally you allowed your own eyes to drift shut and faded off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

What felt like seconds passed and your eyes drifted open. Loki was still pinned to the top of you but all signs of fur and wolf like features had vanished. His now flaccid cock rested gently at your entrance and the sun shone weakly through the trees.

"Loki?" You mumbled nervously, unsure of what happened.

Loki's eyes slowly opened as he propped his arms up on either side of you. His lower half still lay pressed against you. He blinked hard, apparently quite confused. "Good morning darling." Then suddenly he looked around, finally registering that he was laying completely on you. His eyes widened as he rolled off you, staring around the forest in horror. "Where, where are we?" He stuttered, terror blatant in his features.

You reached up and stroked his cheek with the back of your hand. "Hey, ssh, calm down. We're in the forest." You weren't sure why you were trying to calm him, especially after what happened the night prior.

Loki looked around wildly, "no no no, this wasn't supposed to happen." He covered his face with his hands and moaned softly.

You gripped his shoulder and squeezed it tightly, "Loki, what's going on?"

Suddenly he pulled his hands away and looked up at you. "Did I hurt you?" He whispered in horror.

You quickly shook your head, "no, I'm fine, just a little shaken up. Just, what happened?"

"I had hoped it was a dream." He trailed off, looking away.

"I followed you into the woods, into here, last night. And..." You also trailed off, lacking words to describe what happened.

"I should have told you." He groaned sadly. "I didn't think you'd be so foolish to follow me." Loki sighed. "I'm... I'm not quite human."

You grimaced, "yea, I gathered that."

Loki hung his head in shame, allowing the curtains of his long hair to cover his face. "I'm a werewolf." He muttered after a long period of silence.

You silently nodded.

"Did I hurt you?" He repeated his earlier question.

You shook your head again, "just scared me. Though I might be walking funny for a day or so."

Loki sighed, "normally I kill something. I'm always worried it'll be someone, but some animalistic urge takes over, I can't control it. At least, I haven't figured out how." He muttered finally.

"I think you just changed and then we, uh." You hesitated, a little embarrassed to explain what happened.

Loki's eyebrow rose in a mixture of surprise and, amusement? "I figured that was a dream as well..."

"You remembered?"

Loki nodded sheepishly, "it was a pleasant dream."

"Yea, it wasn't so bad to live it." You offered him a weak smile.

Loki sighed again and leaned back. Neither of you seemed concerned by your current states of undress, it was lucky the forest was quite secluded. "So I didn't kill anyone?"

You shook your head, "I guess whatever animalistic thing you have was uh, sated, in shall we say, another way?"

Loki chuckled, "quite a pleasant way."

"I'd be in favor of doing that more often."

Loki smirked, "it happens once a month, darling. But it was enjoyable."

"Hey, if it helps you out, I'm not complaining." You smiled.

Loki chuckled then finally threw back his head and completely laughed. "I'd be happy to continue with this arrangement."


	2. So Give Me Blood...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire!  
> Slight blood

"Alright, I get it," you began slowly approaching Loki with a stack of papers.

He eyed you curiously, raising his eyebrow, "get what?"

"Why you only agree to go out at night, why we never eat together, why you're always so cold." You sighed, hating yourself for the cliché nature of this confrontation. "Are you a vampire?"

Loki chuckled softly, a smile spreading on his face, "I suppose there's no point lying now." As he grinned, his lips parted to reveal his brilliantly sharp teeth.

You closed your eyes, breathing out heavily as you tried to come to terms with this revelation. "So how does this change things?" You finally asked, breaking the silence.

Loki hummed thoughtfully, moving closer to you and taking your hands in his. "Well," he began slowly, stroking your hands with his thumbs. "I suppose I can be more upfront about my diet."

Your mouth fell open, "really?" Loki raised his eyebrow again. "I guess I was expecting some tortured angst about how it's dangerous to be with you or something, especially now that I know your secret."

Loki chuckled darkly, "that's hardly my style. And you've known from the moment you laid eyes on me that I'm dangerous."

A smile crept on your own lips, "I guess." You muttered sheepishly.

"Although, humanity and vampires are constantly changing. You lot can never seem to decide fact from fiction."

"Well you're not Nosferatu looking, or any other modern horror movies. You don't really seem Twilight-esque. Anne Rice? That doesn't quite seem it either." You finally stopped rambling, the hungry look Loki was giving you had started to unnerve you.

Loki leaned down kissing your throat gently, his mouth pressing against your delicate pulse. Slowly his tongue flickered out, sliding along the skin. Just as slowly, Loki pulled away. "My bite is something of an aphrodisiac, love." He whispered as he stared deep into your eyes. Very slowly and deliberately, he bent back over, sinking his fangs into your throat.

All you could gasp out was, "oh."

Instantly your body was aflame, craving more of him. Perhaps it was mixed with the sudden loss of blood as a near drunken euphoria added to the mixture of his aphrodisiac bite, but you were on top of the world and desperate for more. Loki moved his hands up to your shoulder and the other side of your neck, holding you firmly as he drank. Your eyes fluttered closed but your hand, seemingly of its own accord, reached for the waistband of his trousers. You fumbled briefly before undoing the button and now had access to his undergarments. You felt around briefly, his hardened bulge twitching at your touch. Loki suddenly pulled his teeth away, gasping sharply as he felt you move. Your eyes remained mostly closed, as you drunkenly began to stroke his member over the soft fabric. Loki's hands moved to rest on either of your shoulders as his hips involuntarily bucked in pleasure. Then suddenly he was lifting you up, carrying you to your room, and tossing you onto your bed. He crawled over you, kissing you lightly as he moved. As you lay there, squirming under his ministrations, you were mildly surprised to realize both yours and his clothing had vanished. But you didn't care, not in the least. All you could focus on was the hollow aching in your core and the desire for his cock to fill you completely.

"Loki," you moaned, groaning weakly as he bit you again; another flood of chemicals flooding your brain. "Fuck me, please."

"As you wish." He murmured. And then he was pressing into you, his thick shaft stretching your walls, filling you like you had never been before. Soon he was rocking and thrusting his hips, his cock finding your sweet spot and filling you with bliss. You were canting and keening and crying out his name until finally you came undone. Your walls clenched around his member, bringing Loki's own release as he spilled his thick seed inside you. Finally Loki collapsed on top of you, exhausted and spent.

You weakly reached up to stroke his back and smiled. Murmuring softly, "vampire's not so bad. I kinda like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incubus/demon next. Please comment if you have suggestions for other creatures (particularly if you want smutty or fluffy)


	3. Naga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm only slightly familiar with nagas (from playing Warcraft, hah) sorry, I did research on them, read a bit of fanfictions, read about snakes in case that might help, and I'm sorry if I didn't do the request justice. I didn't want the anatomy to be wrong so I kinda cut it off a bit early and I think that hurt the work, but here's my best attempt on them (again, very sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed my mind on the demon one, that's not done but I seemed to have finished this one, so here goes (only mildly proofread, sorry)

"Just spend the night in this creepy cave in the swamp that literally no one goes to, on the ass end of town that's fenced off, and they'll pay my rent money for a week." You muttered to yourself as you trudged through the swamp, nearing the creepiest cave in existence.

Maybe not all existence, but certainly your existence.

You had to take a selfie timed every hour to prove that you stayed and when you got back, your asshole roommates would pay your rent money for the next week. Easy enough surely. You sighed as you stumbled on what felt like the thousandth root or rock or whatever else cluttered the ground of this miserable swamp.

Finally reaching the cave entrance, you paused to pull out your phone and snap a picture. Naturally there was no service in the swamp, but it didn't matter, you'd brought a book. Slowly you began your trek into the cave, ready to find the driest spot possible and park yourself for the remainder of the night. Easiest money you'd ever made, right? Two hours into the night, two selfies down, you had long since settled into a comfortable spot leaning against a rock. The cave continued on to your side, but you weren't inclined to go exploring it at night. You were brave, certainly, but not foolish.

At the three hour mark, you started hearing noises. They were faint and at first you wrote them off as part of your imagination, but after finally being forced to pause your reading due to the frequency of the sounds, you began to grow uneasy. You sat in silence, breath held as you squinted your eyes into the inky darkness. Your flashlight beam, brought to read with, barely even touched the dark. Finally, you laid your book down, knowing you'd have to investigate. At least this way, if something happened, there'd be some semblance of a trail.

You stood up and began making your way further into the cave. The sounds echoed off the walls, distorting your perception and added to your growing curiosity. Just as you began to grow tired, thinking maybe this wasn't the best idea, the cave tunnel opened up into a massive antechamber. The cave room was large enough for an average suburban house to sit, yard and all. You looked around in awe, wondering how no one had ever mentioned this place. As you gazed around, the sounds continued, a sort of slithering, like perhaps a snake might make. Only this noise was far louder than your average garden snake variety.

It struck you, being limited in snake knowledge of course, that this must be far larger; perhaps a boa constrictor? You made a mental note to learn more about snakes when you returned home. Then another thought struck you, perhaps this wasn't the best idea, perhaps this was actually fucking dangerous.

Just as a cold shiver of fear trickles up your spine, you heard a soft hiss. "Oh my..." a velvety voice whispered softly from nearby, "what isssss sssuch a lovely creature doing in here, I wonder?" You spun around squeaking in fear at being snuck up on.

"Who's there?" You demanded, instantly hating yourself for the cliché question.

"Sssstraight to the point..." The person whispered back, that strange hiss accenting their s's. "No fun at all." Then you saw him, a pale man leaning against a rock, staring down at you in amusement. "You look ravishing..." he whispered, licking his lips. For a second, you could've sworn his tongue was forked, but surely it must have been a trick of the light. The man had shoulder length black hair, and much to your surprise, wore no shirt. The muscles on his lean torso were well defined, he was definitely strong, no doubt there. The way he leaned against the rock prevented you from seeing his legs though.

"What are you doing here?" You tried a new question.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked back, almost like he was mocking you. His eyes sparkled as he eyed you up and down.

"I asked first." You stammered, your confidence waning.

"I'm Loki." The man, Loki, decided to answer your earlier question now it seemed. "Now anssswer my question."

"I'm here on a dare..." You trailed off meekly, growing uncomfortable at this incredibly attractive shirtless man. Briefly you thought to worry over why he was shirtless, what if he was naked and some creepy crazy guy? Are creepy crazy nude guys usually this attractive?

Loki's green eyes glittered as he continued to gaze at you. After a long uncomfortable silence, he finally said, "I live here."

You scoffed, "yea, sure, ok."

Loki frowned, straightening up from the rock, "you don't believe me?"

"Some crazy hot guy living in this creepy cave in the middle of some private swamp? Color me suspicious." You snapped your mouth shut, hoping he hadn't noticed the 'hot' comment.

Loki straightened up, smirking at you. "What if I sssaid it wasss my swamp?"

Your frown deepened, "and you're just living in this cave by yourself?"

"I'm not by myssself, you're here." Loki grinned cheekily, resting his hand on his cheek as he stared down at you.

Never one for manners, you blurted out, "what's with the accent?"

"Now that'sss the question, issn't it?" He straightened up off the rock slowly and began to grow in height, impossibly tall for a human. You stepped back uncertainly until Loki began to move around the rock and approached you. As you dropped your flashlight in surprise, you realized the moss around you glowed and gave off natural lighting. On top of that, there seemed to be a hole in the ceiling of the cave that allowed the moon's light to filter through. It's interesting how when something you can't fully comprehend begins to unfold before you, the details of your surrounding you notice, and not the incomprehensible thing in front of you.

You stumbled back, landing hard on your ass as you tried to comprehend what this creature before you was.

Slowly Loki wound his way over to you, grinning as he moved. "Your people call me a naga, I believe." Loki gestured at the long serpentine tail snaking along underneath him where his legs should have been. "It worksss, don't you think?" Soon Loki was in front of you, crouched over you as you stared at him hopelessly on the ground, your legs forgetting how to move. Loki leaned over you, an arm on each side as he stared at your face. Slowly his forked tongue darted out, sliding along your jaw and up your cheek. You moaned weakly, knees shaking briefly.

"I want you." He whispered softly, is breath tickling your skin. "What do you sssay?"

You looked up into his green eyes, boring into you hungrily. Slowly your gaze moved down his porcelain chest, to the green-black tail flicking in anticipation behind him. Again, your eyes trailed back up his body, the raven hair, his high sharp cheekbones, his pale lips, the forked tongue barely visible as they parted, a hint of fangs and back to his slitted eyes. "Yes." You whispered meekly.

Then Loki's lips were on yours, kissing your harshly, nipping them until you were forced to open your mouth and allowing his long forked tongue to enter. It was longer than yours, able to curl around your own tongue and touch your mouth in ways no one else ever had. And that was just his mouth. Soon Loki's hands were gripping your hair, tugging it just so, nails gliding along your scalp. You reached up to feel his own hair, as soft and sleek as it looked, dragging your fingers through it, as you moaned wantonly. Soon Loki's tail had wrapped around you pulling you closer to him as he started to peel off your clothes. You helped guide him as he separated from your mouth, allowing you to gasp for air. Before you fully realized it, you were out of your shirt, bra, and bottoms, only left in your panties. Loki nipped and sucked at your exposed flesh, his tail rubbing against the cloth covering your womanhood. His forked tongue flicked and rolled over the buds of your breasts, bringing them to a pert tip. Wherever his mouth wasn't, his hands were. You slumped into putty, unable to move under his ministrations. You gasped sharply as Loki tugged off your panties, tossing them to the side. Then his tongue was inside you, swirling and flicking in all the right places. His tail slithered up around you, wrapping around your body and rubbing your breasts as he used his hands to stimulate your clit. Just as you started to cum, Loki pulled his mouth away, smirking as you whined up at him. Then he thrust his fingers inside, as many as you could take, pumping and thrusting vigorously, curling on your sweet spot.

"Come for me." Loki hissed.

You screamed as you came undone, a fierce orgasm wracking your body. When you finally came off your high, you struggled to sit up, still panting. "Thank you." You gasped.

Loki grinned wickedly, "You think I'm done with you? It's my turn now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel, Fairy (Maleficent type au), incubus/demon, mermaid currently in the works - to be posted in no particular order. Let me know if you have any ideas/requests for a monster I haven't thought of, or a situation of already used monsters, I'm open to whatever


	4. Devilish Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I bailed at the last second because my writing isn't good enough for the story and I'm really sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't proofread too much...

Today would be your first solo summoning, a simple imp. All the ingredients were placed, the runes carefully etched and drawn, and the candles lit just so. You dropped the last bit of herbs over the flames and a hazy smoke billowed up. You began the incantation, finally getting to the name of the creature.

As you spoke its name though, one of the candle flames flared and a particularly strong whiff of smoke came your way. You choked slightly, but were too far along to stop now. After the incantation finished, you massaged your throat, trying to ease the pain of speaking in one breath while talking amongst a cloud of smoke.

Then you waited.

Slowly the room darkened, flames blowing out one by one. You straightened up from your seated position, straining to look at the opposite circle, but not daring to cross your own line of protection. As the air in the portal shimmered, you slowly rose to your feet.

"You summon me, mortal?" A deep otherworldly voice echoed from the abyss. Slowly the portal vanished and in its place stood a tall dark haired man. He wore a long black leather coat, opened to reveal his pale chest, clad only in a pair of leather pants and black boots. Your gaze trailed up his lean yet still muscular torso and finally to his face. He had tall sharp cheekbones, eyes as green as emeralds and hair as pitch as the night. The locks were long and feathered to his shoulders. He grinned at you wickedly, revealing his pearly white smile. Your gaze flickered back to his eyes that seemed to pierce into your very soul. Swallowing nervously, you quailed under his gaze. "Err..." You tried to nod but your body hardly responded. The man's smile broadened and his eyes raked over your skin, studying you as intently as you had studied him.

The man hummed thoughtfully. "I take it you weren't expecting me?" He raised an amused eyebrow, finally crossing his arms over his chest.

"No." You squeaked.

After a moment, the man nodded. "I am Loki." He announced imperiously. "Am I your first summon?" He asked, his tone slowly becoming casual.

"Yea." You squeaked again.

Loki's eyebrow arched again in amusement. "My, my, did you mess up. I must say though, for a magician, you are quite ravishing. I'm glad I hesitated honestly, I almost didn't show. I'm insulted, you see, using the commands for a simple imp to bring me into your world? No matter."

Nervously, you glanced towards the book sitting just out of reach. You looked at the name you had chosen, it was nowhere near Loki so you didn't know what he was. Finally you sighed, "what are you?" You were resigned to your fate now. These creatures were not known for their forgiveness, especially after your summons was a goal to enslave them for your own means.

An otherworldly wind filled the air, blowing the book's pages until it stopped on one in particular. You squinted your eyes to better read the entry.

Loki. Demon.

Your heart sank. The runes you had inscribed were nowhere near strong enough to contain him. You glanced back up at Loki and saw that he was eyeing you in amusement. However you noticed something darker in his eyes, something that made your stomach clench in fear. And something else. Arousal?

Your insides squirmed as you felt a small warmth build in your core. The man continued to grin at you wolfishly. He licked his lips slowly and you felt your muscles clench. For all claims of fear you felt, arousal was just as much at the forefront.

"Such filthy thoughts." Loki murmured. "Do you know what an incubus is?"

Your eyes widened further as you nodded. Loki stepped over the protective barrier, crossing the room towards you. His movements were lithe, almost animalistic, as he prowled towards you. As he crossed your own protective barrier, you stumbled backwards, slowly trying to get away from him. It was futile of course, but your instincts cut in. Slowly Loki backed you into a wall, stopping just shy of you, but you still felt his hot breath on your face. He pressed his hands on either side of your body, effectively pinning you to the wall.

"My, my," he breathed again softly. He inhaled deeply as you turned your head away fearfully. Loki slowly leaned forward, his tongue darting out from his mouth before tracing your jaw. You shuddered at the feeling, eyes drifting shut as a small mewl escaped your lips. Loki pulled away and your eyes slowly opened, once more wary of his intent.

"Oh how my physique excites you." He murmured. Loki's hand reached forward and stroked your cheek, slowly grazing down your body, over the swell of your breasts and stopping at your hips. His thumb stroked gently over your trousers as he continued to study you hungrily. Suddenly his eyes widened in surprise, he looked genuinely taken aback. "You've never lain with another?" He asked incredulously. Your growing blush swelled tenfold as you sputtered to respond. His touch was exciting and distracting and you were having troubles thinking straight. "Someone as beautiful as you, and I get to have you first?" His surprised exclamation slowly turned into a pleased growl.

Once more, Loki licked his lips. Then suddenly your fear was replaced entirely by one emotion: desire. All logic fled you and you leaned forward, throwing your arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. It took Loki a moment to recover from his surprise before he quickly reciprocated, wrapping his own arms around you and tugging you closer.

As your kisses grew with passion and desire, Loki pushed you harder against the wall, pinning you completely. He gripped both of your arms above your head, using the weight of his body to hold you in place. Slowly he pulled back from you, grinning as he moved. "Now, I'm sure you're aware. We demons offer our servitude with a price." His eyes flickered black as he looked you up and down. You swallowed thickly, nodding, as your excitement wavered. "But you look just too sweet for your soul, and an eternity of torture would do you no good." Loki paused again, savoring the anticipation. "I'm going to do you one better. I'm going to fuck you so incredibly that no mortal will ever satisfy you again. You will be forced to call on me, time and again, the rest of your life, perpetually disappointed."

You gulped there, once more looking him up and down, wondering if the price would be too high.

Loki flashed another wicked smile before his eyes returned to their usual green, "no take backs." He growled, leaning forward to your ear, before tracing his tongue along the shell of it. "Your cunt," you shivered at his words, "all of you," you shivered again, "will be mine. Do you understand?"

That night Loki fucked in every way you had ever imagined and then some. When he finally had his fill, content that he'd done enough, he set you gently down in your summoning circle. Laughing gently, he made his way back to his own circle. When he vanished with a faint trace of smoke, all you could hear was his laughter filling your ears. And you knew no one would ever be as good as this demon had been. And for now, you were fine with that, looking forward to the next time you would summon him. You truly had sold your soul. It was worth it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still open for ideas! Comments/feedback mean the world to me, so thank you everyone who has done so!  
> Sorry how this one turned out, truly, I just can't write well enough that "no one will ever satisfy you again" Hope it's alright


	5. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much better than the last two, sorry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning (spoilers ish) that reader is attacked (not by Loki) but ultimately fine

"Small one, why do you cry?"

You looked up from your tear soaked pillow at the question. As you searched your tower room for another person, the sound of great leathery wings filled the air. Slowly you crawled off your bed and made your way to the balcony overlooking your confinement.

"Who's there?" You asked between tearful hiccups.

Slowly a large black dragon's head loomed down until the eyes were just at your height. "I am Loki." The dragon growled softly.

You stumbled away from the balcony, back into the comparative safety of the room itself. "And now a dragon is here..." You moaned to yourself.

Loki leaned closer to the balcony, trying to peer his large serpentine head inside. Failing to reach you, he settled for looking through the only window in your room. "Yes I am. Now why do you cry?"

"What do you care?" You shot back.

"I don't. But I saw the clearing and was planning on sleeping here. Your loud noises will keep me from doing so."

You frowned, straightening up. It had been a taxing several weeks and now that someone was finally here to hear it, you were not going to take their nonsense. "If you must know, I'm upset. Sorry my misery is disturbing your sleep." You could see Loki's massive green eye rolling. It had a vertical slit in it, like a cat's. "I've been stuck in this tower for several months now as a sacrifice to some neighboring kingdom. Some wizard cursed my family and the only way to fix it was to lock their daughter away until some knight of pure intent comes along to save me."

Loki burst out laughing, a great rumbling sound filling the air. "So you can't leave?" He asked, finally containing his laughter.

"Obviously. And what's so funny?" You had made your way back out to the balcony and stared down at him incredulously.

"'Pure intent'," Loki repeated, "there is no such thing in your human world."

You scowled, "my storybooks say otherwise, Mr. Dragon."

Loki straightened up, flexing his wings irritably, "I told you. Mine name is Loki."

"Yes, well mine is (Y/n)."

Loki shrugged his scaly shoulders, "do you think I care?" And with that, he took off into the air, flying far into the distance. As he left, you rested your chin on your first, realizing you missed him.

 

A solid week passed, nothing happened.

You painted, read, danced, studied, anything you could do to pass the time.

One evening, as you sat on your bed, reading, a distant flapping sound filled the air. You straightened up, dropping your book and ran to the window.

Loki stood outside, staring down at you, "hello princess." He murmured in his velvety voice.

"Loki!" You gasped, "You came back."

Loki shrugged with indifference, examining one of his lethal looking claws as he spoke, "I was in the area and needed a place to sleep. Are you done crying?" He asked finally looking up.

Beaming and unable to stop the laughter bubbling through, you nodded, "I'm glad you came back."

Loki glowered down at you, "I told you, it was simply a place to sleep."

"Of course. Did you see anything on your travels?" You asked quickly as Loki stretched out on the ground, once more reminding you of the way cats had slept at your palace.

The dragon looked up at you before yawning lazily. "I did indeed. If you let me sleep in peace, I'll tell you about it in the morning."

And so your interactions with the fierce dragon, Loki, went. He would visit for several days, telling you about the places he had traveled. Then he would leave again, promising that if he had the chance, he could probably stop for a time and visit with you. Yet each time, his stays became longer, and the time spent apart shortened.

He spoke to you, became your confidant of your fears of what prince would arrive to rescue you from the tower. You asked him about anything and everything, desiring only to know more.

One day, when Loki returned, he dropped a satchel on your balcony. You jumped at the closeness of the sound.

"What is it?" You asked, running over to the bag.

"Open it."

You could always tell when Loki was pleased or excited. Carefully you pried the strings apart and looked inside, several books lay on the bottom. "Oh Loki, thank you!" You gushed, looking back up, "how did you manage this?"

Loki settled down onto his usual resting spot. Over the years the two of you had known each other, Loki had created a series of obstacles surrounding your tower, creating almost a fortress for you. "A villager gave it to me." You raised an eyebrow. Loki shrugged, "dragons must eat. Sometimes humans bribe me to eat elsewhere."

You looked back down at the books, "did you get these for me?"

Loki nodded, that pleased look in his eyes, "of course, sweet princess, I have no need for them."

"Thank you Loki, you're very kind."

Loki snorted, a cloud of smoke billowing from his snout. "I wouldn't say that. But I hope you enjoy them. Now stop talking and let me sleep."

"Alright, good night Loki."

* * *

In the morning, you woke abruptly to Loki growling. "What is it?" You asked blearily, as you made your way over to the balcony.

"Someone is coming." Loki replied, gaze fixed on the surrounding forest.

Instantly you were awake, "is it a prince?" You asked, straining to see what he saw.

Loki shook his head stiffly. "It's a dog of a human. Living scum."

"What do you mean?"

"The things he's saying about you, it's disgusting. Princess, look away, he doesn't deserve to grace your view."

Slowly you sank beneath the balcony, still trying to peer out fearfully. A great burly pig of a man clambered into the clearing. Loki crouched low, hidden behind the various rocks and crumbled building he'd used for shelter.

"Oi, princess!" The man yelled out. "I've come to rescue you from your prison. Bring you home to my family, and raise a whole litter of kids." The man chuckled. "You're up there, right princess? Ripe for the taking? I've traveled a long way to find you and I'm going to be seriously upset if you're hiding from me now. Finders keepers the rumors say."

You shivered in fear and disgust. Loki looked up at you and you could see his eyes darken in anger.

"No thank you!" You finally called back. "Only a prince of pure intentions may climb the tower."

"I've got pure intentions!" The man hollered up at you. "Purely gonna bed you." The man muttered under his breath as he looked for a route to climb the tower.

You looked back to where Loki regularly liked to sleep, tail curled against the tower but he had vanished. Swallowing hard, you waited for the inevitable appearance of the man over the balcony, praying that the supposed enchantment would stop him from entering. But he never appeared. A great roar filled the air as Loki dove from the sky, grabbing the man and tearing him apart.

The man screamed as Loki ripped him into pieces, his armour flying around the clearing. You quailed against the balcony, not daring to look down. After the screams cut off abruptly, Loki's claws appeared over the balcony and he looked over at you. "I'm sorry princess, are you, are you alright?"

You leapt up, tears streaming down your face before gripping Loki's face in a tight hug.

He gingerly reached a finger up, trying to stroke your back gently. "There there," he murmured, "you're safe."

"Thank you." You whispered into his scaly hide.

* * *

And so, more years passed. The story of the princess locked in a tower evolving to include a fearsome dragon that guarded her. The stories said nothing of the friendship between the princess and her dragon, or that he protected her more than any knights or royal guards ever had. Or that those who had traveled to supposedly rescue her were horrible people, shouting all sorts of vile promises at her, wanting only the rights to the kingdom that had sent her away.

* * *

"Another one?" You asked as Loki dropped a crumpled pile of armour at the base of your tower.

He belched loudly, a cloud of smoke flooding from his mouth. "The third this week, darling."

You chuckled at the pet name. It had been many years since the start of your exile and you were fully an adult now. Loki's constant presence had done well in your blossoming appearance and you held yourself as a confident young woman.

"Are all humans so horrible?" You asked Loki sadly, looking down at your pile of books that promised otherwise.

Loki rested his head on the balcony and gazed down at you somberly, "I'm sure there are some that are good. Look at you after all."

You giggled, "I'm hardly good. My only friend is a murderous dragon."

"You wound me, my dear." Loki revealed rows of teeth as he grinned at you.

"What prince was it that the wizard who cursed me spoke of, do you think?"

Loki glanced down at the ever growing pile of armour, "hopefully none of these."

"With the vile garbage they've spewed at me, it couldn't be. He's supposed to have pure intentions." You sighed, "do you think I'll be stuck in here forever?"

"Of course not." There was a trace of sadness to his voice as he spoke.

"Do you think my prince will let me keep my dearest friend?"

"Dragons are not well regarded by humans, princess."

You frowned, "that's silly, you've been nothing but caring to me."

"Well, I do eat the horses and livestock of whatever kingdom I pass through, or force them to bribe me so I won't wreak havoc on their villages."

You sighed heavily, "that's hardly your fault. You need to eat more than humans, and we keep the wild game at bay so you have to travel farther to eat."

Loki smiled, "I've corrupted you to my side, it seems."

"I guess so." You yawned widely, "good night, I'll see you in the morning." Gently patting his snout, you made your way back inside, collapsing on your bed.

"Good night, darling." Loki whispered before straightening up.

Once you were deep asleep, he took off leaping into the air and flying far into the distance. As he flew, he thought hard of what you said; he didn't want to lose you, the thought pained him deeply. But he also didn't like that you were stuck in that tower. The two of you finally decided the curse was to stop the princess from leaving, not to prevent a pure hearted prince entering; or perhaps any person entering.

One of the villages that regularly tithed Loki into leaving them in peace had a wizard amongst its population. The wizard was capable of making all sorts of magical trinkets, it was said. Loki smiled as his plan grew...

* * *

You woke up the next morning and Loki was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't unusual for him to leave for food, but it still upset you. All day, you continued your normal routine, wondering when he would be back and what stories he might bring. Evening came, the sun just starting to dip below the horizon and you heard someone moving through the fortress Loki had created.

"Princess! I have come to rescue you!" A man called out. You peeked out over the edge of your balcony as the man stumbled through the rocks and scattered armour. "I will slay the beast that guards you and win your favor!"

"No thank you!" You finally called back, standing up. There was something about this man that sent chills down your spine.

He paused upon hearing your voice and finally spotting you, "what? The wizard that cursed you and promised a prince of pure heart, he's the one who told me to rescue you. I have a pure heart!"

"I'm sure you do." You thought fast, trying to lie your way out of this. Why had Loki chosen this day to leave?

The man's eyes darkened in anger and his face twisted, "the wizard is my father you bitch! This quest is to prove I'm worthy and get my kingdom." He finally made it to the base of your tower, scrambling over the mounds of discarded armour.

"Uh, my prince already came. He's coming back shortly so we can leave to my kingdom."

"Shut up!"

"Uh wrong tower?" You tried again, looking for a way to barricade yourself.

"I'm going to slap that pretty mouth shut. Now help me up this damned tower!"

You peered back over the balcony as he looked for a suitable starting place. "No, go away please."

Slowly, he began his ascent. Growing desperate, and wary of that evil look in his eyes, you reached for your less favorite books and started throwing them at him. Most bounced off uselessly, only serving to further anger him.

"Please don't do this!" You begged, throwing more books. He looked up, about to retort, when one of the books smacked him squarely in the face. Landing hard on the ground, he screamed in frustration, trying to climb again.

"I'm gonna cut out your tongue after I've put it to good use. Then I'm going to - oof."

Another book hit him squarely on the shoulder, cutting off his threats. By now he was muttering curses under his breath, most of which you couldn't make out.

"Loki, please come back." You begged quietly. Still the man continued his arduous ascent. You had long run out of books and were scrambling to find a hiding place or way to barricade yourself. You tied the curtains around your four poster bed, praying that it would slow his advance and berating yourself for not asking Loki to toss you up a weapon of any kind. Finally, you watched in horror as the man's hand reached the edge of the balcony and he began to pull himself up.

"Alright, you little bitch," He snarled as he lifted one leg over the ledge, "I will take you right here," he flopped over the balcony and onto the ledge, "right now." Slowly he straightened up, breathing heavily. "No dragon here to stop me now." You gulped, back pressed against the wall, as far from his edge of the bed as possible.

"Please don't do this." You whispered.

"I will take your spirit, I will bed you, just as my father said to, and you will be mine, you little bitch." He snarled, drawing his dagger and advancing towards you.

"Please." You whimpered, gazing fearfully at the lethal blade. He used it to easily slice through your defense and grabbed your ankle, pulling you to him. You screamed out, gripping the bed and trying to stop him from pulling you off.

With a sharp tug, he grabbed your white night dress and ripped it far up the side, revealing all of your legs, even your panties. He tugged again and the dress ripped off, falling in two pieces until he tossed it aside.

"Now then..."

* * *

Loki flew back to you, gripping a bag tightly. With each flap of his massive wings, he was nearer to you, and his smile grew. From time to time he would eye the bag closely, making sure its contents hadn't spilled. It was night when he finally returned to your tower; almost an entire day had passed since he left. He landed a distance away, not wanting to alert you of his return just yet; after all, he had no way of knowing if the wizard's magic would be strong enough to cancel his own. Carefully reaching into the bag, he reached for the small amulet.

Gripping it with his claws, he held it up to the fading sunlight and admired it. As he placed it around his neck, a faint scream filled the air. Loki had shut his eyes in anticipation, but recognizing it as yours, they shot back open.

However the amulet was already working its magic and Loki could feel himself transforming. His limbs burned, changing shape, but he knew you were in danger so he took off running, ignoring the strange way his body was reacting to this magic. His wings felt smaller, clumsier, but they still worked and he knew he had to get to you. Vaguely, Loki noticed that the trees all looked larger than they used to and the tower looked insurmountably large.

"Princess!" Loki yelled. Even his voice sounded different, but it was still unmistakably his.

* * *

You opened your eyes, the voice from below your tower caused your attacker to hesitate. It sounded like Loki's, but it was softer somehow, in a way you couldn't quite place. "Loki? Loki! Oh please help!" You kicked at the man, terrified of his sword.

The man spun around, running over to the balcony and looking down. "What the hell?" He yelled.

Then just as quickly, another man had vaulted over the side and tackled your intruder to the ground. Only he wasn't quite a man... The great black wings extending off his back suggested otherwise. You watched as this new winged person, fought tooth and nail, finally lifting your assailant up and throwing him from the tower. The man screamed the whole way down, landing with a sickening thud and going eerily quiet. Your rescuer peered out over the ledge before seeming satisfied with the results and turning to face you once more.

"(Y/n)!" He cried out, slowly approaching you.

You gazed at him fearfully, once more pressing your back to the wall to escape him. "Loki?" You asked cautiously, recognizing his voice.

Loki nodded quickly, "yes, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"Why do you look like that? So... human?"

Loki glanced down at his new form, the amulet swaying on his chest. For the first time, both of you had the chance to inspect his new appearance. He was tall and lean, yet still incredibly muscular. He had pale skin but still the remnants of black scales on his clawed feet and hands. Loki held his hand up to examine it before his face. Though he was now human sized, he still had large black wings, more appropriate of his current size though.

And his face... His face was beautiful: high sharp cheekbones, those same brilliant green eyes, a prominent arched nose, and a tall forehead. He had long sleek black hair that hung to his shoulders in curtains, feathered away at the tips.

"It's an enchanted amulet." Loki murmured sheepishly, tapping it with one clawed finger.

You swallowed hard, "you saved me."

Loki looked back at you and smiled sheepishly, "of course." Simultaneously, you both seemed to notice that you were almost completely naked, only your panties offering you some sense of decency. Loki's eyes dilated as he looked at you, suddenly hungry. "You are quite beautiful princess... I... I never noticed." Loki whispered gruffly. His cheeks flushed as he looked down. You followed his gaze and noticed that he was completely naked. Your own cheeks flushed red at his long erect member.

Some of the books Loki brought had warned you of such things, but you'd never truly considered it.

"Apologies..." Loki muttered, searching the room for some way to cover himself.

"What if..." You started hesitantly and Loki's gaze instantly shot back at you. "What if... pure intentions... What if it's talking about me?"

Loki raised his eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

Slowly you stood up and crossed the room. Loki eyed you warily as you moved. Once you stood just in front of Loki, you carefully shimmied off your panties and dropped them to the ground, kicking them to the side. "What if I have to lay with someone, in order to leave?

Loki's eyes widened as he got a whiff of your scent. Clearly his dragon senses hadn't been dulled. Loki swallowed hard, "are you sure?"

"I love you Loki, I always have. I just never realized it." You reached up, gently caressing his face.

“I… I love you too.” He murmured, shivering under your touch. “I’m unused to this form though… what if I hurt you?”

“I trust you, nothing bad could come of us, together.” You smiled.

Hesitantly, Loki leaned forward, lightly pressing his lips to yours. The kiss started off timid, uncertain, but as his confidence grew, so did the urgency of his movements. His lips met yours roughly, quickly finding a rhythm as he dragged his fingers along your scalp. You quickly parted your lips, allowing his tongue to snake in, feeling your mouth out and entwining around your tongue. Soon you were exploring his mouth with your tongue, the wet muscle sliding over his still sharp teeth.

You reached up to Loki’s hair, tugging it lightly, eliciting a moan. Finally the two of you parted, gasping for breath.

“This…” Loki panted, still gazing down at you hungrily, “is entirely different than what I’m used to.”

You giggled, “It’s new for me too.” You paused, suddenly worried, “Is it bad?”

“It’s wonderful.” Loki replied, lifting you by the waist and kissing you again. You wrapped your legs around him instinctively, locking your arms around his neck and kissing him again. As Loki held you up, you felt his stiff member slide along your clit, sending a jolt of excitement through your body.

Loki felt the wetness of your arousal and he groaned. "Are you ready, love? There's no taking this back... What if another prince comes along, a better one?"

"I don't want another prince, I want you."

Loki nodded again, still holding you up easily; he wrapped his wings around you, tightly holding you in place. Working together, you adjusted your hips and slowly sank down onto his thick cock. You winced at the foreign texture, panting heavily as your body stretched itself around his girth. Loki grit his teeth, eyes shut as he tried to keep himself still. Holding you with one hand, he used the other to rub your clit, adding to your excitement. Juices flowed freely from your cunt and the pain lessened.

"How's that?" Loki gasped out. Slowly you nodded, tightening your walls, feeling his size within you. Loki groaned again, "don't tease me pet. I'm trying to be gentle your first time."

You moaned as he shifted you away from him, the friction driving you mad. "Then move."

Loki kissed each of your nipples gently, his wings still wrapped tightly around you. You hadn't even noticed his tail beforehand until it wrapped around one of your legs, rubbing it gently.

Loki began to lift you off him, slowly removing his cock from you before slamming you back down. You shifted your thighs, matching his rhythm until he was thrusting deeper, harder, and faster. As the two of you moved, your clit rubbed against his pubic bone, sending waves of pleasure through you like you'd never experienced. Suddenly Loki's cock thrust deeper, hitting a spot you'd felt and you screamed as your orgasm hit you. Loki's cock twitched and spasmed, his whole body shuddering as he came within you. The two of you continued to rock together riding out the last of your orgasms before you collapsed into his shoulder. Your mixed juices continued to drip out of you while Loki slowly pulled his now limp cock out. He slowly carried you over to your bed and laid you down, searching for a cloth to wipe you down.

"Thank you, love." Loki whispered. You giggled at his touch, rolling onto your back to admire him. Loki gazed down at you lovingly. Then he sighed heavily, "well good night."

"Wait, you're not leaving, are you?" You struggled to sit up, your thighs and groin aching and spent.

Loki raised his eyebrow, "do you want me to stay?"

"Of course! You just bedded a princess, that makes you a prince."

Loki frowned thoughtfully, "very well."

He slowly sank into the bed beside you, wrapping his great leathery wings around you, but holding you tightly in his arms. His bare chest pressed to your back, arms wrapped lazily around your waist and face pressed into the back of your neck...

You sighed in content. "This is lovely." You whispered. A playful thought occurred to you and you wriggled your ass lightly, grinding against him.

Loki growled, gripping your waist hard enough to bruise, "don't test me pet, I could have you again right now."

You instantly stilled, your body definitely not ready. "Sorry."

Loki chuckled, squeezing you lightly this time. There was a moment of silence between the two of you as you both started to drift off. Suddenly Loki interrupted it. "You know, I actually am a prince."

You struggled to roll over and look at him, "what do you mean?"

"I'm from a kingdom of dragons originally. I travelled to this world." Loki smiled sheepishly.

"So you were my prince of pure intentions?" You smiled, heart light with happiness.

Loki's brow furrowed, "I suppose you're right... well I hardly have pure intentions." He eyed you mischievously, his gaze flickering to your naked body before returning to your face.

"Pure enough." You giggled.

Slowly you closed your eyes and began to drift off. In the morning, perhaps you would be able to leave the tower. Or perhaps not. As long as Loki was there, your dragon, you were content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read other stories after finishing this one and it still felt disappointing, hopefully the smut is alright. I'm pretty pleased with the story itself though.
> 
> Comments, as always, mean the world to me! Thank you for those who left comments!  
> Still open for more prompts if anyone wants, working on Angel, Mermaid, and Fairy still


	6. Here in the Deep Blue Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending turned out horrible, I wrote myself into a corner and I'm sorry... *covers face in shame* The beginning isn't so bad, so enjoy that. I'm sorry

"No father, I wish to go to the new world, you cannot stop me." You announced as the last of your bags were packed. You were wealthy and much of your father's family had already traveled there, seeking new riches. You'd already written your uncle, whom you'd been quite close with growing up, telling him to expect you. He'd happily sent for a ticket, allowing your passage to the new world. "The plague has already taken mother from us, there's nothing left for us here. Let's start anew."

Your father shook his head sadly, "if that's what you feel, I won't stop you."

You nodded stiffly, head held high and left your home out to the waiting carriage in the street. The cabman helped you with your bags and in less than an hour, you were at the docks, boarding the ship, and traveling to the new world.

Your skirts ruffled in the sea breeze as you looked out at the vast expanse of blue. How could there be so much water in existence? Everywhere you looked, water to the horizon and beyond. Briefly you wondered if the world truly would end and your ship would sail right off.

"It's right bad luck if you ask me." One of the sailors said nearby, he was standing amongst a group of fellow crewmen.

"No one asked you. She paid her ticket, have to get her there safely." Another cut in.

You fought to ignore them, not wanting to draw more attention to yourself than normal.

"But still, a lady on board is always bad luck. The captain says he expects bad weather soon." The first continued.

You gulped thickly, the image of massive crashing waves arching over the ship's deck suddenly coming to mind.

"We have a job, we do it." The third man said.

"What if we just toss her overboard? Say bad weather, it happens all the time."

"You alright?" You spun around, surprised that the captain of the ship had managed to sneak up on you. "I'm fine." You gasped out.

"Don't mind the men. The ticket pays half before and half on landing. They won't get the same pay if you don't make it."

"Yes, thank you." You swallowed hard again, still apprehensive.

The captain glanced at the sky, "there is bad weather coming soon, you should get below deck."

"Thank you." You bowed your head before lifting your skirts and walking away. When you got below deck, you made your way to the designated quarters for sleeping. Hopefully a nap would pass the monotony of the ocean and you would be able to sleep through the worst of the storm.

* * *

You woke to an ominous wind roaring above deck and cries of alarm. It was dark as pitch where you lay, only the cracks in the door’s frame allowing any light in. Vaguely, you realized the occasional burst of light was lightning, for great booming thunder followed shortly after. Pulling your blankets up higher, you huddled fearfully from the raging storm.

Suddenly, the door burst open and one of the crewmen ran into your room; you recognized him as one of the men who had been bemoaning your presence earlier.

“She’s in here!” He cried wildly. Two other men appeared behind him.

“Get out!” You yelled, trying to clamber away from them. Unfortunately, your bed was beside the wall and you had no way of escaping.

“This is for the good of the ship!” One of the men screamed, holding up what you realized to be a thick rope.

“Hurry! She’s taking on water!”

“I’m going as fast as I can!”

You lashed out to the best of your ability, but you were weighed down by your thick skirts and petticoats. “Please! Don’t! Just let me go!” You pleaded, as they bound your wrists together, as well as your ankles, then looped them firmly together.

“Nothing personal.” One of the men muttered, glancing out of the door, as though keeping watch. “It’s you or the ship.”

Another great flash of lightning arced across the sky. You screamed, begging them not to hurt you. Ultimately, you weren’t certain what they planned, but your limbs were constricted too tightly to even squirm, so you knew it was nothing good.

They dragged you out onto the deck of the ship, rain pelting down on you like bullets. All the while, you continued to beg and plead, but your cries fell on deaf ears.

“What are you lot doing?!” The captain screamed from the ship’s wheel.

“It’s the only way, cap’n! The ship is going to sink! We’re taking on water!” The man hauling you to the edge called back.

The captain made to step away from the wheel but as soon as he did, the ship lurched violently. He lunged back, trying to right the ship, his eyes watching you sorrowfully. “I’ll have you all for mutiny!” He roared.

“If we don’t do this, everyone will be dead!” Your captors yelled back.

They finally dragged you to the ship’s side, pushing you up over the walls of it. “Sorry miss.” The one who seemed least invested in this whispered to you.

“Please! You don’t have to do this!” You cried out.

Just as the men shoved you over the edge, a bolt of lightning crashed down onto the ship, cracking the deck straight to the hull. Flames burst up, the sails igniting, but you were already over the edge, falling to certain death.

Your body smacked against the water, skirts billowing up around you and blocking your view of everything. The bindings of the ropes were too tight to struggle against so all you could do was sink. Before you fell, you had managed to gasp in a short breath, but your body quickly needed more air. Unable to resist the basic need any longer, you gulped in a mouthful of black seawater, choking and gagging instantly as it rushed into your lungs.

As you sank, body going limp, mind fading, one last thought struck you: there seemed to be a creature swimming beneath the ship. A shark perhaps? Maybe it will give you the mercy of a quick death, and not having to drown.

Then all was black.

* * *

“Brother, I think it’s alive!”

“Are you sure?”

Two voices seemed to be bickering far away.

“Well no, but it’s moving.” The first voice said.

“Try dumping the weird water down its mouth.” The second offered.

There was a pause as though the first was moving, “No. Also, I think it’s a woman. It’s hard to tell over all this… whatever is on her.”

The two creatures seemed to be tugging at your dress.

“Should we look?”

“No, I’m pretty sure that’s considered rude.”

“How would you know?”

“I’ve read their books.” The first voice answered the second smugly.

“Those little symbols?”

“Yes, Thor, I’ve found their writing and I taught myself to read. Their stories are fascinating. Besides, even though her chest is covered, it certainly looks like a woman. She’s beautiful.”

The second voice scoffed, “Don’t patronize me.”

“I see your vocabulary is improving.” There was silence as the first voice moved closer to you, its hands touching yours, “I’m curious as to how she got like this. Surely humans wouldn’t tie themselves up?”

“I thought that was just how humans look.”

“You’re a fool, brother.”

Your eyes slowly began to open, the bright light of the sun shining fiercely on your face. You coughed weakly, the last bits of sea water dribbling out of your mouth.

Slowly, your surroundings came into view. You lay on a piece of ship wreckage, floating in the middle of the ocean. It swayed lazily as the waves batted the wood around, but the two creatures you heard talking seemed to be holding it still. You blinked again, finally able to lift your head up and see that they were two men, swimming in the deep water. Or at least, they appeared to be men.

Both were immensely handsome, one with long shoulder length black hair, the other golden blonde. They were shirtless and smiling at you, seemingly pleased that you had woken up.

“Human, do you have a name?” The first voice asked, it came from the man with black hair. He had fierce green eyes, tall sharp cheekbones, and a paler complexion than the other.

“Give her the funny water!” The second interjected, the blond with bright blue eyes and a soft smile.

“How do you know it’s water?” The first turned and glared at the second, his voice clearly annoyed. “Don’t tell me you drank it.”

The blond man shrugged, “I wanted to know what it was. Other ships have sunk before and I drank from those.”

“Thor, you’re an imbecile.”

The blond, whose name you figured was Thor, grinned at the other. “Don’t worry brother, I lived. I’ll go see what the other boxes have, maybe she can translate for us.”

Thor’s brother rolled his eyes before turning back to you, “I apologize for my brother, he’s not very good with humans.”

You squinted at him confused, struggling to sit up. All your limbs had gone numb from the tightness of the ropes. “Humans? Aren’t you also human?”

The man, or creature, opposite you raised his eyebrow, “No. Thor and I are, what your people refer to as ‘mermen’.”

“Oh, and your name is?”

“You never told us your name.”

You frowned, pouting out your lower lip. “I’m (Y/n), now tell me who you are.”

“I’m Loki.” He smiled at you then raised his arm out of the water and pointed at the ropes, “Why are you like that?”

“Some of the horrible people on that ship tied me up and tossed me overboard, they thought it was bad luck to have a woman on board.”

Loki scoffed, “What fools. The ship sank regardless of your presence. Storms have no care for what passengers are aboard.”

“Oh.” You trailed off sadly, thinking of the captain, he had tried to save you.

Loki seemed to sense your upset but didn’t pry. “Do you want to stay like that?”

You struggled against the many waterlogged knots, the sea water swelling the ropes, “Of course not!” You snapped, “I just can’t undo them myself.”

Loki smoothed his index finger over his lower lip thoughtfully, “I have an idea!” Then, with a soundless splash, he turned over and disappeared beneath the waves. For a brief moment, his tail seemed to surface and your mouth dropped open, this man was indeed one of those merpeople you had read about.

You struggled to pull yourself into a completely upright position, your dress slowly drying and sticking to your skin uncomfortably; the salt adding to its already uncomfortable weight. You sighed, wondering when the two mermen would be back.

Eventually, the two brothers resurfaced at the same time. Thor held a box labeled ‘provisions’ and Loki held a small knife.

“Is that where the water is?” Loki asked Thor.

“I think so, I remembered the word you showed me.”

You eyed the knife Loki held warily, “What’s that for?”

“To cut those ropes.” Loki flashed a smile at you. “You do want that, don’t you?”

You smiled weakly, “Please.”

Loki gripped the side of the wreckage you lay on, struggling to pull himself up. You watched in fascination at his torso connecting to the fish half of his lower body. The vibrant green scales shimmered in the sunlight, and his pale skin seemed to glow.

Loki reached for the ropes tying your legs together and set about sawing away at them with the knife he had scavenged.

“You’re very handsome.” You murmured softly, watching as Loki worked.

He glanced up at you, a blush on his cheeks. For some reason, he looked at a loss for words before silently returning to his task.

Thor snickered from the water nearby. “Loki said you’re beautiful, while you were sleeping.”

“Shut up, brother.” Loki snarled, jaw clenched. He looked up from the rope, brandishing the knife menacingly.

Thor held up his hands in a placating manner, “Sorry.”

“I think it’s sweet.” You mumbled, finally able to move your legs. Not sure what was to become of you, you tore at the base of your dress, ripping away some of the layers and giving yourself more freedom to move. The dress tore up to your knees and Loki stared down at your legs in interest.

“That doesn’t hurt?” Thor gasped.

“It’s just a dress.” You giggled, “You know, clothes.”

Loki gently took your hands in his, carefully sawing away at the ropes binding your wrists. You stared in awe at his lean fingers, delicately holding your own as he made sure not to hurt you. There seemed to be faint traces of webbing between the digits, presumably to propel him through water more easily.

At long last, you were free from the ropes and finally able to sit comfortably on the wreckage. As comfortably as you could in such a small space. You pulled your legs close to yourself wondering what would happen now. The brothers seemed to have come to the same realization.

“She can’t just come with us, can she?” Thor asked.

Loki shook his head slowly, “Humans can’t breathe underwater.”

Thor frowned, “But we found her underwater.”

“She was dying.” Loki muttered.

“I can’t survive out here by myself.” You whispered, terrified. “If you two leave me.” You trailed off, not wanting to voice the implications aloud.

“I won’t leave you, I promise.” Loki whispered, gently taking your hand in his. He once more swam in the water, just his torso visible.

You nodded tearfully, “Thank you Loki.”

“Absolutely.” Loki thought for a time, “There’s a small island nearby.” He finally offered.

“Are there any people there?” You asked.

He shook his head, “No, that’s the only reason I know about it. Father would never allow us to go so close to a place inhabited by people.”

You licked your lips, the last of the water now gone from the supplies Thor had scrounged up. “I can’t survive by myself.”

“You won’t have to.” Loki said slowly, “There’s a way, you just have to trust me completely, do you?”

You thought of all he had done for you, saving your life at apparently great personal risk to himself and nodded, “I trust you.”

Loki nodded, “Alright.” He grabbed both your arms and slowly dragged you off the wreckage. “Trust me.” He repeated as you were pulled into the water. Your body seized up, memories of the storm coming flooding in as fast as the rising water. Thor had vanished, and all you could see underwater was Loki staring at you intently. He gripped your hands in his, pulling you deeper beneath the waves.

Finally, your body fell limp, you ignored the desire to kick and scream and pull away and simply stared into his piercing green eyes. They became one with the ocean as you stared at him, Loki staring back just as intently. His black hair floated around his face, though never blocking his eyes.

Just as before, your lungs began to protest for oxygen, but this time you fought harder, trusting Loki. When you knew you could handle know more, Loki pulled you forward, meeting you in a soft kiss. Saltwater flooded your senses, but so too did Loki’s faintly cinnamon taste, along with the softness of his lips on yours.

Then just as suddenly, your body no longer craved air, your lungs rejoiced with the sudden relief that Loki’s kiss brought. He pulled your body tightly against his, your legs moving to wrap around his torso.  You felt a part of him slip into your womanhood, your mind awash with the new sensations, and suddenly a brilliant glow surrounded the two of you. Your legs molded together, pulling away from his torso until you looked down and realized they had become one, and you now had a tail.

You gasped, pulling away from Loki, realizing that you were able to breathe.

Loki smiled, “Welcome, princess.” He whispered softly, reaching up to stroke your cheek.

Gazing back at Loki, you stroked his chest with your hand, your other mirroring his touch on his face. “Thank you, Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending, I'm so sorry...


	7. Angelic (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got long, so it's going to be two parts. 2nd intends to have smut, this one is mostly fluff

Tonight was a meteor shower. You watched in silent awe as the thousands of stars fell through the sky. It was truly a sight to behold. Until one seemed particularly close to you, growing larger and larger. You screamed as it landed in a crater mere feet from you. Slowly you struggled to your feet, belatedly realizing that this wasn't a rock. At the base of the pit, a pile of black feathers and... was that a person? A man surrounded by a pile of feathers, all charred, lay crumpled on the ground. You couldn't fathom where he came from.

You slowly struggled into the crater where the man lay crumpled up, wondering where all the feathers had come from. Slowly your mouth fell open, hand involuntarily reaching to touch the feathers and realizing they were connected to his back.

This man had wings.

Your car was parked a short distance away, you had simply driven out into the forest to be away from the world for the evening and to enjoy the meteor shower. As you looked closer at the man, you realized he was severely injured, covered in angry red marks and blood oozing from his wounds. Even his wings were in early molt, the tips frayed and burnt in various places. Whatever caused him to fall had been nasty.

Once more, you glanced over towards your car. Dragging him the short distance to the backseat wouldn’t be too hard, you figured. Though your thoughts turned to your roommate, Julie, and part time veterinarian assistant, she always hated when you brought home stray animals, intent on healing them up, free of charge. Also letting them crash on whatever part of the house was necessary, that usually bothered her as well. At least being a veterinarian had helped strengthen you physically, so you knew you’d be able to move him.

And yet. Should you? What was this winged creature? He looked like an angel. You couldn’t see his face very well, it was covered by some of his wings, and a thick shock of long black hair, but the fact that he had wings made you assume he was an angel. Your thoughts turned to every late night TV show you had seen, where the government swooped in and took mystical creatures, experimenting on them. Suddenly you had turned into the protagonist, would you leave this injured being to be potentially experimented on or even simply die from not being cared to? Or would you take him home and care for him to the best of your ability?

Julie would judge you, claiming you watched too much television and read too many books. But hadn’t you sworn an oath to care for the sick and injured? That was your job as a doctor, even if it was an animal doctor.

Julie’s judgment be damned, you vowed to yourself, carefully making your way into the crater. This was a human being (probably) and you couldn’t let them die on your watch, not if there was something you could do about it.

The man-person-thing, you decided to call him a man, was heavier than you expected. You had assumed that, like birds, his bone structure might be hollow in order to maintain such brilliant wings. Perhaps if he was an angel, there was a bit of magic involved as well.

Hell, if angels existed, surely magical flight could as well.

You grunted, struggling to pull his arm over your shoulder and carry him out of the crater. He was heavy and it was slow moving. You couldn’t believe the clichéd nature of it all when a burst of lightning appeared in the sky and moments later clouds began to roll in. When you finally had pulled him out of the crater and began to drag him slowly to your car, the clouds opened up releasing a deluge of rainwater down on you. If some being in the sky had drunkenly driven into an above ground pool and split its side, that would accurately depict the amount of rain now flooding down onto you and this strange creature.

You managed to open the door and all but heave him into the backseat, briefly wishing you’d had the foresight to lay a towel down to stop the blood from staining. His wings lay crumpled around him but at least he was relatively drier now than he had been, not that the same could be said for you.

Exhausted from your trek, you climbed into the driver’s seat and sat down, resting your head on the steering wheel and trying to catch your breath.

The man groaned from the backseat and you snapped your head back, wondering if he would say or do anything else. He seemed to shift briefly, his back arching in obvious pain, before curling his wings tightly around himself and pulling his legs into a ball. Then just as quickly as his movements started, he stopped, laying deathly still. You quickly reached back to check for his pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when you felt it fluttering weakly along his throat.

Steeling your resolve, you accepted that you had come this far and there was nothing but to move forward and get him home. The whole drive, you tried to picture what Julie would say, trying to come up with a convincing argument. Something in your gut claimed that you found the man attractive. This thought you quickly forced away, seeing as you knew nothing about him and you weren't about to take advantage of such a badly injured creature. Still, looking at his lean bare torso, though covered in a myriad of nasty wounds, you could tell he would clean up nicely. Plus, there was the mystery of him, you hoped he might tell you where he had come from and if he were indeed an angel.

Finally your car arrived at your small shared house with your friend and assistant Julie. Odds were likely she was long asleep. The phone connection was shoddy at best out here, you couldn't hope to call her and warn her.

Leaving the headlights on, so you could better see in the dark, you ran up to the front door, fumbling with your keys in your excitement. You finally managed to unlock the door and burst inside into the dark living room. The kitchen was straight ahead and down the hall to the left were two bedrooms and a bathroom. "Julie!" You called out, voice barely hiding your emotions. Stress, anxiety, excitement, hope, curiosity, you were running on adrenaline.

"What?" An angry though audible reply came from Julie's room.

"I need your help." You glanced back at the front door, worried to leave your charge alone. Was he really your charge? Well, he was now.

Julie slowly appeared in her doorway, glaring daggers. "Oh hell no." She grumbled, taking in your disheveled appearance, soggy clothes and traces of blood. "Look, we help animals, I get that. But tomorrow is our first day off in weeks, not even on call. I'm going to bed. So unless there's a dead body of one of your asshole exes in your trunk, leave me out of this."

You scowled, "he's not dead!"

Julie blinked, "(y/n), I was kidding about the body, you don't really..." she trailed off.

You ran over and grabbed her wrist dragging her outside into the pouring rain. She followed, grumbling softly about her night off, but also seeming worried about what she might see. Arriving at the car, you opened the back door and had her look in.

Julie's mouth fell open, "holy shit, who is that?"

"I've no idea! I found him like this, I couldn't leave him there."

"You found him?" She repeated incredulously.

"He uh fell out of the sky." You mumbled, shuffling your feet.

She looked back, her mind seeming to register the wings, "why didn't you call an ambulance or something?"

"I'm a doctor, he has wings, surely a regular human doctor can't help with this."

"Yea ok, but what about the authorities."

"What if they take him in and try and run experiments on him?"

"You read too much."

"Yea, alright, but he has wings. There's no way they're just going to treat him and let him go."

This caused her to falter, "well should we let him go?"

"He's injured, obviously. When he wakes up, we can go from there. And it's not like he'll be walking on his own any time soon."

Julie's resolve was wavering, you could see the rain adding to her growing desire to give in to your pleas. At long last she sighed, "fine, but you seriously owe me."

"Thank you!"

Together the two of you half carried half dragged him inside. The couch was too small for him so you volunteered to give up your bed.

Julie knelt beside him, checking his vitals as you laid out a large cloth on the bed. It was lucky that you had the habit of trying to care for any injured animal you found, for you were well stocked on any number of medical supplies. Also, for the first time in weeks, all your pets and stay at home patients had been sent to homes, so there were no animals running around under foot. You and Julie set about patching him up, taking care of the worst of his injuries on his legs and torso before carefully stretching out his wings. It reminded you of a raven you had once operated on. Great black wings stretching well past both edges of the bed, and gossamer soft, though badly injured and matted in certain places, you presumed from his landing or perhaps whatever had injured his torso. It reminded you of abused dogs you had seen, whipped to an inch of their life. The thought tore at your heartstrings.

"What could've done this?" Julie muttered.

"In my experience, only people are capable of such cruelty." You answered, tending to his wings. Julie carefully monitored his breathing as you tried to apply painkillers.

Not knowing just what type of being he was, you were hesitant to give him anything too strong, but to undergo such pain without any relief seemed just as cruel.

"Look." Julie inclined her head towards his arms, "it looks like he was tied up before all this happened."

"Kinda reminds you of those pit bulls that fail to perform properly in fights. They tie them up and beat them half to death."

"Poor guy." Julie murmured.

Pleased that his wings seemed to be set properly, and the worst of his torso tended to, you finally moved to check his face. Carefully, you brushed the sweat dampened curtains of hair away from his face, mouth dropping open. He was stunning to look at, with a regal nose and high arched cheekbones. His eyes had dark circles under them and you were curious what color they were. You had flashed a light on them for some sign of response but other than ascertaining he wasn't blind, the man hadn't regained consciousness. Since it was part of the medical procedure, you hadn't paid close attention to his physical appearance.

"Damn." Julie whispered, walking up behind you, "this guy's hot. And if these scar, he's going to be rugged and hot."

You bit your lip, blushing as you gazed down at him. It seemed rude to agree about your patient, especially still not knowing anything about him. He had had tight black leather trousers and knee high boots, but no traces of identification. While tending to his wounds, you and Julie had removed them, leaving him in very meagre undergarments. You thought back to where you had found him and remembered the tattered traces of a shirt that had fallen off as soon as you tried to lift him.

Julie interrupted your thoughts, "I guess you saw him first, I'll let you have first dibs because I'm going to bed." She yawned loudly, walking out of the room.

You watched her leave before turning to look back at the man once more. His breathing was far less laboured than before and the bandages seemed to be holding. None were bleeding through for the time being, so you could change them in the morning. At last satisfied with your work, you made your way to the living room couch and laid down, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

You woke with a start, not immediately certain what had actually caused you to awaken.

You lay still on the couch for a moment, thinking hard. Had it been footsteps? Sitting up abruptly, you scanned the darkened room. Only flashes of lightning illuminated the gloom of the room every few seconds. Finally you remembered why you were on the couch and not sleeping in your bed.

Just as you turned to look at your room, you screamed, seeing a tall man looming in your bedroom's doorway, great shadows surrounding him and taking up much of the doorway.

Julie rushed out of her room, nearly running into the man. "What the hell?" She yelled at you.

You jumped to your feet, fumbling for the light switch.

The man in your room slumped against the door frame weakly, his body sagging as he struggled to stay upright. "Where am I?" He croaked weakly. You and Julie rushed to his side, catching him before he collapsed.

"You're safe now, sir." You mumbled.

He tried to push the two of you away, attempting to use his wings as an added buffer but he hissed in pain when he tried to stretch them. At the last second, you and Julie caught him before he hit the floor.

The realization of how injured he was seemed to dawn on him and he allowed you and Julie to lead him back to bed. He eased himself down with yours and Julie's support before looking around warily.

"What happened?" He asked finally blinking hard.

You knelt in front of him, trying to examine his bandages and finally got a good look at his eyes: they were the most beautiful shade of green you had ever seen. "We don't know, we were hoping you could tell us." You murmured. None of the stitches had split and though some of the bandages showed signs of needing changing, you wanted to know more about this mysterious stranger first.

The man simply stared at you distrustfully, his gaze flickering over to Julie as though judging you each for threats. He reminded you of the many wild animals you had tended to.

At long last you sighed, "look, I don't know what happened to you. I found you injured, my name is (y/n) by the way, this is Julie my roommate and medical assistant. Julie can you get him a drink, maybe some crackers?" You glanced to Julie who nodded slowly, clearly not pleased to leave you alone with him. Even still, you knew that him feeling less outnumbered might help his trust. "That's everything I know about you, can you try and fill me in?"

"On what?" The man asked, glaring at you.

"Your name maybe?" You offered, not appreciating the hostility after all you had done. "Listen, I probably saved your life. I could've left you in that crater I found you in, injured and bleeding to death but I didn't, the least you could do is try and cooperate."

The man frowned, his expression softening almost sheepishly. "Loki." He muttered. "My name is Loki. Thank you for helping me." He added the thanks in a barely audible mumble. It seemed wherever he was from, he at least was aware of manners.

Smiling, you stood up, "thank you. Alright Loki, the name suits you. You look like a Loki." He chuckled weakly, following you with his eyes as you moved. A ghost of a smile touched his lips and you felt your heart skip a beat. Blushing nervously you smiled back, "don't worry about it."

Loki nodded, reaching up gingerly to touch his head, "I..." He hesitated, "I don't remember anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Where I'm from, you say it like I'm not supposed to be here, I just remember a great deal of pain and now I'm here."

"But you remember your name?"

"It would seem so." Loki pressed his palms to his eyes, rubbing them as he struggled to think.

"Hey it's ok." You sat down beside him, intent on touching his shoulder to comfort him but stopping because his wings were very much in the way and you didn't want to upset him. "It's just a small bout of amnesia, you must've hit your head when you fell. I'm sure your memories will be back in no time."

Loki looked at you, studying you, "you're lying."

"What makes you think that?" You scowled, displeased by being called out on your bluff.

Loki hesitated, "I'm not sure, I just know."

"Living lie detector?"

He shrugged, wincing as the movement tugged his stitches.

"Alright, maybe I lied, but we don't know it's not true. Maybe you will get better and remember at the same time."

"You don't believe that." Loki frowned, looking at his hands.

"Well I'd like for you to remember, and I'm going to do everything I can to get you better, that's the truth, right?"

Loki slowly looked up, studying your face, "yes, I suppose so.”

"Now I need to change some of your bandages, all that movement has you bleeding again. I'm not going to hurt you."

Loki nodded, sensing your sincerity. Whatever he was, at least he knew that you were trying to help. At that moment, Julie appeared in the doorway, package of crackers and glass of water in hand.

"Sorry it took so long, someone didn't do dishes tonight."

You laughed apologetically, "oops, sorry." Loki looked between the two of you uncertainly. "Let's get those bandages fixed, then some food in you. You don't know the last time you ate and with the antibiotics I gave you, it'll be good to not have an empty stomach." You convinced Loki to lie back down as you and Julie once more attended to his bandages. A few of the worse injuries had started bleeding again, but nothing too serious. Loki didn't flinch at any of the pain you inflicted trying to adjust the stitches. This added credence to your theory that he was used to pain, some sort of fighter, perhaps a warrior. The idea of him being a fighter like a dog hurt your heart too much to allow the thought to linger.

Once more, the desire to sleep grew too much for Julie and she left you and Loki alone. She promised to be there if you needed anything but you assured her you were fine. The last of your talking had finally died down and you suggested Loki go to sleep, he would need it to heal up.

Now that it was quiet, you once more could hear the rain pelting the roof and thunder booming outside. With each crack, Loki flinched. "What's wrong?" You finally asked, standing in the doorway as you were about to return to the couch.

Loki looked to your bedroom window warily. "I don't know." Thunder cracked again and Loki shut his eyes. You could see his teeth on edge, clear discomfort in his body language.

"It's just a storm. Buildup of atmospheric energy and then lightning pops out, makes a loud noise." You offered, not entirely sure if that was accurate but that's why you were never scared. "Uh, some people say it's angels bowling in heaven." You nodded at his wings.

Loki tilted his head, "angels bowling?"

"Never mind. Look you're perfectly safe inside."

Loki nodded slowly, still glancing warily at the window with each flash of lightning.

"Do you think it has something to do with you knowing when people are lying?" You finally asked.

"Apologies." Loki muttered at last, "you have done so much for me, I'll manage." The loudest clap of thunder that night shook the house in that instant and Loki tossed up his arm fearfully. He gasped in pain as you rushed to his side, hugging him tightly.

"Shhh," you whispered in a soothing voice, "it's ok. What if I just stay here for the night ok? That way whatever the storm brings, you won't have to face it alone at least, alright?"

Loki had wrapped his wings around the both of you, cocooning you against the noise. You looked around at the ebon feathers surrounding you and smiled sheepishly. Loki slowly pulled them back, wincing with the effort of moving them. "I would appreciate that."

"Alright." You carefully crawled into bed, wishing you had had a chance to change but pushing the thought away. It was like any other animal patient you'd had, scared of lightning and sleeping beside you until the storm was gone. Loki eased himself onto his side facing you. You had your back to the window side of the bed, your body a shield to the outside.

Carefully, you took his hand in yours and squeezed it gently, "better?"

Loki looked down at your touch, a smile spreading across his face, "yes, thank you."

"Good night Loki."

"Good night sweet one." You blushed at the compliment, keeping your eyes closed so he wouldn't see and pretended to drift off. Loki's smile grew as he saw your blush. Though he too, closed his eyes and soon drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really proofread it, let me know if there's any really noticeable mistakes


	8. Halloween Special: Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a ghost, but not really specified, I just can't picture anything killing Loki and having him end up as a ghost, so more of a spirit haunting

"Guess what I have!" Your friend, Tara, announced once you greeted her at the door.

It was Halloween, late at night, no more visitors would arrive and you didn't feel like dealing with drunk drivers so you had opted to stay in for the night. A short distance behind your tall blonde friend stood Shauna, short sandy hair hanging in pigtails, traces of makeup all but smudged off.

Your two friends, concerned that you were spending such an exciting holiday alone had promised to come over after their last bar hop and watch a movie with you. You had worked a double and found the idea of an ordered cheese pizza and equally cheesy horror movie to be the best way to unwind. Apparently Tara had other plans.

You sighed heavily, "what is it?"

"What's in the bag?!" Tara yelled, "c'mon, brad Pitt, Se7en? You're killing me." She shook her head, pushing past you.

"Hey Shauna." You greeted, exhausted after a long day.

Shauna beamed at you, holding up the pizza, "don't worry, my treat."

"Thanks. Did you get the movie?"

Shauna pursed her lips, "Tara refused to let us stop at the store on our way over, said she already had plans and since we were running late, I didn't try arguing."

You shook your head wearily, "it's fine, probably a stupid board game, the sort she finds when she goes dumpster diving, I mean thrift shopping."

Tara appeared, "I heard that. And thrift shopping is a legitimate thing."

"Not when the last board game you tried to get us to play was filled with a book that I swear was made of human skin, that we threw out instantly. Please, at least tell me it's a different dumpster you found this game."

"Ha ha. Very funny. C'mon, you got any booze to go with this? Trust me, it'll be more fun."

Five minutes later, the three of you were situated at the coffee table in your living room. Each of you had a drink in hand and plate of pizza in easy reach. "You might have heard of this game, but trust me, this one is special." Tara announced dramatically.

You took a drink, very unimpressed, "hobo stains on it?"

Shauna bit back a laugh, instead coughing into her pizza. She waved Tara off who finally continued as though uninterrupted. At long last, she whipped open the bag and produced a wooden board inscribed with the letters of the alphabet, yes, no, numerals listing 0-9, and the ominous words 'good bye' at the bottom.

"A Ouija board, really?" You rolled your eyes, "don't you know the shit people supposedly go through with these? All over a stupid game."

“Well if it's just a stupid game, you won't have a problem humoring me." Tara grinned, challenging.

You bit your lip, never one to walk away from a challenge, and it was just a silly board game, right? Slowly and deliberately, you took the board from her hands and examined it. The wood looked no less than a thousand years old to you, honestly you were surprised it didn't vanish into dust in your hands. Yet here it was, sturdy as ever, perhaps it was just painted that way, you reasoned. Looking around the edges of the board, you noticed it was decorated with faded green and gold accents. In its original glory, this board must've been beautiful. Still, you found it curious that it was written with English characters, not something more fitting to its seeming age. Unless of course, it had been mass produced to look old, just like every Ouija board out there. Looking closely at the letters, they vaguely seemed to shimmer as though under a hot flame. The harder you stared, the more painful it grew to look at. You quickly broke your gaze from the individual letters and looked at the decorative trim. There seemed to be a tree winding its way across the edge. Various faded animals could be made out, but you couldn't think of what they were specifically.

Underneath the word 'good bye' you finally noticed a faint engraving of a set of golden horns, like a helmet. Beneath the horns, weird runes shimmered like the letters had done. "What's with the writing, those runes?" You muttered allowed, to no one in particular.

Tara shrugged, "no clue, I figured you might know."

"They look kinda like those writings from that ancient religions class I took, it was it like European history?" You scratched your head, "damned if I know, it's been way too long since that class, and more than one drink is too much to remember that obnoxious professor."

Shauna laughed, "yea, that guy was such a tool."

"Shame, I really liked the subject material." You sighed wistfully, wishing you'd had the other class with the competent professor.

Tara laughed, "no shit. So you down or what?"

“Fine, just gonna do the stupid questions though, got it? Who am I marrying and such bullshit." You laughed.

Tara chuckled, “fine.” Very slowly, she took the board from you and laid it flat on the table. She pulled the equally ancient looking planchet from her bag and set it on the board. As soon as she moved her hand, the planchet snapped over to the horn symbol underneath 'good bye'.

You raised your eyebrow, laughing nervously, "neat trick.”

Shauna swallowed hard, nodding, "yea..."

Tara glanced between the two of you. "No point saying it wasn't me, I guess." She trailed off.

You glanced up at her, not wanting to respond to that. "Well, there's probably just like a magnet underneath it, y'know, make the planchet seem to pull in one direction so whoever decides to trick their friends is encouraged in one direction." You paused, looking between your friends, "that's how they work. Everyone promises to not mess with it, but someone always lies. Just a trick you know?" You repeated, more for your own benefit at this point.

A loud pop filled the air and Shauna screamed. Every light in the room shattered simultaneously, plunging your group into darkness.

"Ouch, Shauna, that's my hand." Tara growled. You could hear her moving her hand away, bumping the table blindly, presumably nursing it against her side.

"Sorry." Shauna squeaked.

You felt a chilly breath on the back of your neck, hair standing on end. Spinning around, you looked behind you but couldn't make anything out in the sudden dark while your eyes adjusted. As you moved, you felt long feathery hair brush across your face. Barely suppressing a shiver, you looked in the direction of your friends. "Uh, did either of you just touch me?" You asked nervously.

A flash of light followed and Tara held up a candle she had just lit. "You're not supposed to have electrical light anyways." She explained, lighting several more candles and placing them around the room.

"So much for fire safety." You mumbled, absently rubbing the back of your neck.

"What was that about one of us being over there?" Shauna asked as Tara moved around, setting up the last of the candles.

"Nothing," you quickly shook your head.

"What's with the lights though?" Shauna pressed.

You shrugged, "it's an old building, they were bound to blow eventually."

Tara grinned at you, "I see you're warming up to this."

You rolled your eyes, "it's a stupid game, but I'll play."

Eyes wide, Shauna gasped, interrupting the two of you, "look!" The planchet now sat on the word ' _yes_ '.

"Someone must've bumped it in the dark." You muttered.

Tara nodded, slowly sinking down to her seat. "Something like that."

Shauna glared between the two of you. "This was a bad idea, only idiots in horror movies mess with this shit."

"Idiot teenagers in movies where ghosts are real. You know the type where the walls bleed and they're just like 'oh, we should really repaint the kitchen', not this stuff. Fuses blow all the time, and if there's a magnet in the board, it's clearly a rigged game. Clever, but rigged." You smiled reassuringly.

Shauna glanced at the board, "still though."

"Even if it were a real ghost or something, everyone knows the ghost stays at the house where the board is used, or at least the person who found the board. You're neither, you'll be fine." Tara added.

Shauna sighed, "you two keep dragging me into this stuff. Should've just gotten wasted tonight and worried about the hangover tomorrow, none of this ghost shit."

You chuckled, "that's the spirit." Pausing a moment, you grinned, "a pun, get it, spirit board?"

Tara groaned, "hopefully this evil ghost will kill me before I hear another pun."

You shrugged, "why is the ghost evil? Maybe they're just mischievous, you mean to tell me if you could invisibly haunt someone, you wouldn't?" As you laughed, you felt something slide up your back, slowly and gently. As soon as you registered the sensation, it stopped. You glanced around, wondering what could be causing such distinct sensations. The touch, for it felt like a touch, was that of chilly skin, like some boyfriend you might've had in the past gently stroking your back. The thought came to mind unbidden and startled you.

"You ok?" Tara asked, pulling you from your thoughts.

"What? Yea. Must've left my bedroom window open, keep feeling a draft." You muttered. A soft scratching broke the relative silence and you saw the planchet now rest on 'no'.

"This ghost is kinda a sarcastic asshole." Tara giggled. The planchet slid over to yes and all three people's mouths dropped open.

"If the ghost can move this without us touching it, what do you think it could do with us helping?" Shauna asked fearfully.

You were still convinced Tara was behind this somehow, and you weren't going to give her the satisfaction of scaring you. For a moment, you swore you could hear faint laughter from behind you. Once again, you looked back and saw nothing.

"Let's find out." Tara grinned, resting her finger on the planchet.

Hesitantly, trying to glance back occasionally for the laughter, you followed suit until only Shauna was left. Shauna sighed, slowly copying you.

"How many ghosts are here?" Tara demanded. The planchet seemed to slide along, you glanced up at Tara but she looked as surprised as you. "No?" Tara read aloud, annoyed. "I asked a number, you can't choose no."

The planchet moved again, stopping on yes.

You snickered, "I think the ghost is playing with you." The planchet shifted before returning to yes.

"One ghost then?" Shauna asked nervously. The planchet didn't move. "I don't think the ghost likes me." She muttered. The planchet did the same movement, staying on yes. Shauna blanched, leaning far back from the board.

You heard that faint laughter again.

Tara frowned, "is there anyone here you do like?" The planchet shifted and stayed at yes. "Ghost has a crush." Tara grinned.

"Oh yes." A voice whispered behind you, at least you thought it did. The instant the words registered, they vanished.

"Alright, who is it?" Tara asked. You watched the planchet slide along the board, spelling out your name. Shauna pulled away, hands flying free from the planchet. You and Tara let go before it finished spelling. As soon as your hands left the board, the planchet moved back to the horned symbol. "That's freaky." Tara whispered.

You swallowed hard, "maybe we should call it a night?"

Tara nodded, slowly standing up, "yea, that sounds good. I still have a ways to drive home and have to drop Shauna off..." She trailed off.

"Will you be fine?" Shauna asked fearfully.

You forced a smile, "of course, it's just a game." Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the planchet slide over to 'good bye'.

"I don't want that in the car with me." Shauna growled.

Tara nodded placatingly, "sure, sure, do you mind if I stop by and pick it up tomorrow?"

You walked the two of them to the door, smiling, "totally fine. Stop over whenever, I have the rest of the week off, not like I'm going to use it again." You laughed nervously.

"Call me if anything weird happens, alright?"

"Will do." You slowly closed the door behind them, double checking the latch before returning to your living room and sitting down. Staring at the board curiously, you closed your eyes and reached out for it, blindly sliding your fingers along the intricate carvings. It was truly masterfully crafted. You felt along the various letters, feeling the bumps and crevices of the ancient paint.

As your hand moved, you became distinctly aware of ghostly hands sliding along your skin. They had moved from your back, now trailing up the inside of your thighs. You continued to slide your hand along the board as the ghostly fingers moved higher, gliding up your thigh, meeting at the apex of your legs. Just as the ghostly fingers touched your womanhood, your eyes shot open and you pulled your hand from the board. You were breathing heavy, surprised by your own arousal.

You looked around warily for signs of someone watching you, signs that someone was secretly playing you. Save for the dying candles, the room was dark and empty. Breathing in deeply, bracing yourself, you placed an index finger from each had on the planchet and stared at the board.

"Was that you touching me all night?" You questioned, voice shaky.

' _Yes_ '

You nodded, swallowing and licking your lips. "Who are you?" The planchet rushed across the board, spelling out a name, ' _Loki_ '. "You said you liked me, why?"

' _Why not_ '

You pursed your lips, "not good enough. You're a probably ancient ghost, what do you want?"

' _You_ '

Your throat tightened and you tried to swallow. "Kinda cliché... don't you think?" Were you joking with a ghost? A faint sensation of kisses moved across your body. They started on your throat, working down your chest and stomach, aiming ever south. You gasped, standing up before the sensation reached your panty line. Mostly you were curious if the sensation would stop, not that you wanted it to.

"Alright, ghost, Loki, if that's even your name..." You trailed off, not sure what to say. "What do you even look like, I really don't like the idea of some creepy ass demon ghost thing feeling me up..." It really had been a long time since you had a boyfriend, you realized, not even sure when the last time was.

The planchet moved along without you touching it, ' _room_ ' it spelled simply before returning to the horns emblem. With shaky legs you looked in the direction of the hall leading to your bedroom. You frowned, glancing at the board, not sure following its orders was a safe bet. Even still the ghost said it liked you, that was better than most horror movie characters you had seen. You made your way to your room slowly, the hallway seeming impossibly long.

As soon as you entered the room, the door slammed shut behind you, latching. You didn't bother checking to see if you could open it, you already guessed the answer. On your vanity, you had a small mirror. The temperature of the room had dropped drastically and you frowned, watching the mirror fog over. You frowned, that's not how condensation works, right?

Inspecting the mirror, you saw written plain as day ' _undress_ '. Pursing your lips again, you furrowed your brow. If this was an elaborate prank, emphasis on elaborate, following these orders would be silly. But then again, you had felt the touches, and the kisses all evening.

"I hate you Tara, just so we're clear." You grumbled, slowly stripping off your shirt and wriggling out of your jeans. You sat down on your bed in your bra and panties, looking around the room. You felt like a fool, waiting for some camera crew to jump out and laugh at you. The image of Tara laughing the hardest filled you with anger and you started to move, about ready to go into the living room and throw out this stupid board. Suddenly invisible hands gripped your wrists, knocking you back onto the bed. You looked around, heart racing as you could see the indentations on either side of your legs where someone straddled your hips, crouching over you. There were white finger marks on your wrists, invisible hands gripping them firmly and holding you down.

"Now do you believe, love?" You heard a voice whisper in your ear. It seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere at once.

You swallowed hard, nodding and looking around in terror.

"This takes a great deal of energy, be honored." Mist seemed to fill the room and you slowly became aware of a shadowy figure crouching over you. It was a man, wearing armour of sorts with long hair, everything about him was dark and shadowy, impossible to make out details. Yet as you watched, the shadows slowly morphed into colors. The hair stayed the same ebony black, hanging in curtains around his face as he crouched over you. As the last of the shadows receded, you could finally see a gorgeous face staring down at you. His vivid green eyes inhumanly bright, and strange leather and metal armour were stark reminders that what you were facing wasn't quite... human.

The man, whom you assumed to be Loki, smiled at you. "Hello, love." He whispered. You blinked mutely. "What's the matter, you and your friends were so chatty earlier, now that you see me, does my presence displease you?"

"No!" You yelled, louder and more forcefully than you intended.

A Cheshire grin spread across his face, and he seemed to purr, "excellent."

"You're Loki?" You asked.

"And here I thought you might be clever." He moved to stand up.

"Wait, no, I'm just trying to understand, this is a lot to take in."

Loki nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, perhaps, it's been many years since I've expended the energy to truly reveal myself, you are truly lucky."

You smiled weakly, nodding at him. "Am I dreaming?"

"I suppose we could find out." Loki murmured. He moved off you, grabbing your wrists and dragging you to your feet. He could manipulate you like a doll, pulling you upright and just as quickly spinning you around and pushing you until you lay on your stomach, once more on the bed. "They say pain awakens one from a dream, let's test that." Loki growled into your ear from somewhere behind you. Terrified, you were about to ask him what he meant when a cold hand swatted across your backside. You gasped, flinching at the sensation. "One." Loki murmured, bending down once more to whisper it in your ear. "I do hope you're not dreaming, because if you wake before I'm done, I will be sorely disappointed." Loki swatted you again, several times, counting each swat. His deep and frankly seductive voice caught you off guard. "Ten." Loki's hand cracked against your rear.

The skin was smarting and undoubtedly red, before Loki's cool hand began to gently rub it, massaging the pain away. He bent down, gently kissing your neck as you panted, gasping into the mattress for air and to quiet your cries. You groaned at his touch, feeling him slowly slide your panties off.

"Oh my." Loki whispered, sliding a finger into your dripping cunt. "That excited you, didn't it pet?"

You nodded weakly, moaning.

Loki chuckled, "I am your king, you are to worship me, but for tonight, I will show you my power, and you will not forget it. Understood?" You nodded weakly. Loki shoved to fingers in deep, stretching you, thrusting and curling around. "Answer your king."

"Yes! My king!" You cried out, lifting your ass into the air to be closer.

Loki chuckled, "my time is rather limited, unfortunately, and I wish to enjoy myself." You glanced over your shoulder, watching in awe as his armour melted away, revealing his naked figure, cock already hard at attention. Gulping, you thought of its size. Loki saw your gaze and smiled, "don't worry, a king will not hurt his subjects, too much that is." He chuckled lining up against your slit.

You felt weak, already so close to your release. Loki pulled his fingers out of you smiling at your whimper of frustration. As soon as his fingers left, he thrust his cock into you, slamming directly to the hilt. You gasped, back arching up as you struggled to adjust to the size.

"Shhh, my pet." Loki whispered, gripping your hair and holding you upright. He pulled your back flush to his chest, his cold skin brushing against your hot and sweaty back. "I would like to see your face as you come undone beneath me, but I think that will have to wait." Loki murmured. Your breathing was finally evening out as Loki began to move. He kissed your neck and shoulders, biting hard as his cock thrust against your sweet spot. The hand not tangled in your hair, slid down your chest, ghosting over the swell of your breasts, sliding down your abdomen and down to rub vigorously at your clit. Loki thrust into you over and over again, stars filling your vision as your climax hit you. Your walls spasmed, clenching around his member as he came shortly after you. Loki continued to thrust in and out at a ruthless pace, his orgasm spilling into you. You milked his seed for all you could, body heaving as you fought to catch your breath. Then suddenly it was gone, the feeling of Loki's hands on you, his cock stretching your walls, and his chest pressed to your back, all of it vanished.

You collapsed forward onto the bed, no ghostly powers forcing you to remain standing. As your eyes drifted shut, the dawn light slowly pouring into your room, you saw etched in the wall, ' _mine_ '. Then you were lost to a world of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's not really proofread, didn't like how the smut turned out but the plot before went well (I thought) gonna work on part 2 to Angel!Loki next


	9. Traditional Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki as a traditional demon with the wings/horns/etc

The wind whispered ominously through the trees as you slowly wound your way along the solitary path in your town’s local forest. Trees arched and snaked over the path, reaching out at you like massive clawed beasts, groaning as they swayed in the breeze. Strangely, here at their bases, the air was still, chilly and thick like a haze settling over the ground. Your pace quickened as you heard more noises from behind you.

Yes, the traditional spooky local small town haunted forest. It was innocent enough during the day, even harboring the occasional deer, some birds making nests on its edges. During the day, young lovers would stand just a few paces inside, doing what young love encouraged or carving their undying love into tree bark and adding to the countless other declarations that had gathered through the years.

All that changed at night.

Only a few of the more country folk dared venture deep into the woods during the light of day, some sort of presence seemed to encourage deer to take residence in the forest, just as quickly gutting them and bleeding them dry each night. No one talked about what it might be, just a damn shame that the innocent creatures kept dying. The nature of their deaths was especially peculiar but local park service rangers always looked the other way, merely shrugging and denying anything. All the rangers were quick to be home from the forest before the sun dipped past the horizon. No one ever said why, just a laugh with a knowing look. It was never questioned.

As you looked up at the cloudy moonless sky, you swallowed hard, barely able to see it through the thick treeline. It was very much night, if the moon had been visible, it would’ve been directly overhead.

You had grown up in this town, accustomed to hearing the stories, always diligently giving the forest its wide berth, being home by dark, the usual. But tonight, on a whim, returning to meet up with old friends at one of the bars, the subject of the old childhood game of truth or dare came up.

You had long been the good student, the well behaved adult, the person who followed directions to the letter, content with their books and stories and never stepping out of line. Your childhood friends teased you to no end, and tonight was no different. Finally, fed up, and just a little spurred on by liquid courage, you declared yourself ready to take on any dare they threw at you.

Hushed whispers followed, what extent would you really go for this supposed declaration? The conversation circled around the room, slowly making its way back to you. You watched them smugly, trying to maintain your false confidence, ready for anything they might throw at you.

“What about the forest?” The offer came casually. All eyes fell upon the speaker, for the sun had just set. You hesitated, remembering the stories all too well. Doubt sprang up, everyone waiting for you to switch to truth, claiming you’d just been bluffing.

“I’ll do it.” You had stood up, downing the last of your drink.

“Just walk through it, there’s a path from one side to the other. ”

Everyone knew the path, where it started and ended on each side. The rangers maintained it well enough, no child daring to use it.

“Fine.” You replied calmly, not betraying your growing apprehension. Now would be the best chance to throw aside your goody reputation and have people take you seriously.

Fifteen minutes later, you were dropped off with only the light from your phone to guide you through the forest. Your friends promised to be waiting for you at the other side, the path shouldn’t take more than an hour to walk. In daylight it was a half hour trek but with poor lighting, you knew you’d move slower.

As soon as you stepped foot in the forest, clouds had drifted over the moon, blocking it from view. You swallowed hard, one last wave to your friends as you steeled your resolve and began your trip. Immediately the outside world was muffled, as though you’d stepped into a different realm. So many roots poked out of the ground, threatening to trip you up, but with the meager light of your phone, you managed to keep a steady pace.

Around fifteen minutes in, time tracked with the help of your phone, you realized one of the many reasons the forest was so eerie: no life broke the silence, only the creaking of the trees. No bugs scurried under foot, crickets chirping in the wood, no flies buzzing around your head on this late summer day. The last you were thankful for, but it still unnerved you. You imagined that even in the day, no birdsong would pierce the gloom, but hoped they were merely sleeping.

As you walked, your senses grew more heightened, an ominous dread growing at the pit of your stomach. What could cause the eerie silence? You were so deep in the forest, even the wind struggled to move through the undergrowth. Yet still the trees swayed on, alive by their own right. You glanced at your phone, based on the time, you should be near the heart of the forest. It didn’t even surprise you to see your phone flashing a no signal warning. As you placed the phone back in your pocket, you looked up, eyes scanning the gloom, certain you had heard movement. What’s more, was the distinct feeling of being watched. You were a trespasser here, it would be unwise to call out to whoever watched you. Whatever might live in the forest would surely be unfriendly. Your mind helpfully flashed back to the memory of the deer, reminding you just how gruesome their deaths had been. Surely they were kids’ tales, idle warnings about once dangerous times? Yet the look of the local bar patrons upon your announcement that you were going into the forest convinced you otherwise. You had continued walking, after a few steps, you were certain there was an echo that hadn’t been there before.

Remembering a tactic from a book you’d read, you feigned tripping, listening for the echo. Much to your horror, the echo was slow to copy it, taking a few more steps before the tripping sound hit you. You froze, hands clenching into fists as your heart thudded in your chest. Spinning around, you saw nothing there. Your eyes had adjusted to the dark and you feared using your phone would put you at a disadvantage, or worse drain the battery. You looked back at the path and saw a short distance ahead was a small clearing. If an ambush were to happen, that would be the place.

Bravery from some unknown source rose within you. If you were going to die over some stupid dare, you planned to face it with dignity. Maybe you were really just overreacting, maybe one of your friends had followed you to scare you? The hopeful words quickly melted away as you heard a guttural laugh echo from all around you. Your throat went dry and you struggled to swallow. For a moment, you closed your eyes as you walked. When you reopened them, you stood in the clearing, mercifully alone. A few meters away, you could see where the path continued, the second half of your journey within reach, at least you figured.

A surge of hope rushed through you and you took a step forward. A strong gust of wind cut through the clearing, the clouds quickly moving overhead and revealing the moon. It lit the clearing in its pale silvery hue, the deep green grass fully visible. From behind you, a loud Crack echoed around the clearing. Instinctively, you spun around, yet saw nothing. You swallowed hard, once more turning forward before you got yourself lost from spinning around.

To your horror, someone, or rather something, stood blocking your path. You let out a strangled scream, throat dry from fear.

“Little lamb,” the creature spoke in a deep velvety voice, and though it stood several meters from you, it seemed to be whispering in your ear, “what, pray tell, are you doing in my forest?” The creature moved forward lithely. It seemed to be a man, at least you hoped, yet from his back protruded two massive black leathery wings. His torso was bare, covered in strange tattoo like runes and he wore black trousers tucked into tall black leather boots. Your eyes scanned back up his lean torso to his face and you found yourself stunned by appearance. The creature, though it appeared to be quite human in much of its appearance, had long black hair, falling loosely at his shoulders, two horns jutting out of its temples and curling back over the crown of its head.

Yet the face is what drew most of your attention. He had high arching cheek bones, a thin straight nose and eyes pure black, they flashed back to a gorgeous green shade as you examined the creature. It shocked you how attractive this monster straight out of horror stories could look, even down to the lethally sharp looking claw like nails at the ends of his hands. They hung loosely at his sides before slowly moving up and crossing over his chest as he cocked his head to look at you.

“Answer my question.” The creature demanded softly. It surprised you such a feat was possible.

“I’m, I’m just passing through.” You managed to stammer.

The creature smiled coldly, revealing long sharp teeth. “No one just passes through, lamb.” The creature moved forward. “This is the forest of the devil, of Loki, you are aware?”

You looked at him warily, involuntarily stepping back. “I just needed to cross through.”

Loki’s hand shot out, latching around your throat and lifted you off the ground. “No one passes through, the price is your life.” You gasped, sputtering and choking as you struggled for air. You gripped his hands futilely with yours, trying to relieve the pressure. “And yet,” Loki paused, looking you up and down. Spots danced across your vision as your legs struggled uselessly. “It has been many years since a meal such as yourself has crossed my path, perhaps, if you satisfy me, I will let you live.” His hand released and you fell to the forest floor, landing on your knees. You struggled for breath, coughing and massaging your throat as you gasped for sweet oxygen. His words slowly sank into your oxygen starved brain as you looked back up at him.

“Satisfy?” You croaked.

Loki scowled staring down at you, “my meaning is unfamiliar?” He tilted his head to the side, eyes slowly widening and a smile spreading across his face. He grabbed you by the hair, forcing you unsteadily to your feet. Loki held you in place for a moment, allowing you to find your footing before leaning forward. Hand still gripping your hair, Loki’s tongue darted out and ghosted along your throat. You moaned at the touch, horrified by how easily he could play you. Loki’s eyes fluttered shut, a soft groan sounding from deep in his throat. “Virgin flesh.” He growled, eyes opening. Once more, he flashed you a sharp tooth smile, “you truly are a rare treat.”

You flushed at his words, quickly crossing your arms, why were you embarrassed? School, work and life had been so hectic and here was this demonic creature practically preening over the thought of you.

Loki looked you up and down, his forked tongue darting out along his lips as he nodded slowly. “Yes, you will do nicely lamb. But I am no monster,” he shrugged stretching out the leathery wings from behind him, “rather, I will have you begging for me before I find my own release, understand? If you satisfy me, I will let you leave with your life. If not…” Loki glanced up at the sky, “I suppose there are other uses I can find for you.”

You stared up at him, for he was quite a bit taller than you, knees trembling. Perhaps if you made a run for it, while he was seemingly distracted, perhaps you could make it to the other edge of the clearing? As soon as the thought came to you, you pushed it away, knowing that was hopeless. You studied the creature, Loki, again and thought of his offer. Did you truly want to risk running, he had said he would make you enjoy it, and there was no denying how attractive he was, demonic wings and horns and everything. You bit your lip.

Loki looked back towards you and smiled, “Lamb, your thoughts are written all over your face, you couldn’t escape me if you tried.” He stalked forward and you found yourself slowly backing away until your back hit a tree branch. “And do you even want to escape?” He whispered softly, leaning down into your ear. “I can smell your desire, your want,” he chuckled softly, “make this easier on yourself.” His hand reached out, sliding down your chest, wrapping around your waist, “give in to your darkest desires, pet.”

You felt your face flush, your gut coiling in anticipation and your head nod. It didn’t even feel like you were in control of your body, your instincts had kicked in, wanting this more badly than anything you had ever wanted in your life.

Loki leaned forward, his lips meeting yours in a hungry kiss. You allowed your own lips to part, his forked tongue snaking in and winding all around your mouth. It amazed you how long and versatile it was, searching and exploring every crevice. You moaned loudly into the kiss, hands reaching up to wrap around his bare shoulders.

Loki chuckled again, finally pulling away. You weren’t even aware that your eyes had drifted shut until you found yourself reopening them, mouth still hanging open where Loki’s lips had left yours. He took his clawed thumb and carefully slid it along your still agape lips, tenderly feeling the flesh.

“What those lips would feel like on my cock…” He murmured, smiling as your mouth snapped shut. “Perhaps another time.”

Once more, he gripped your hair, hands tangling in it wildly and pulling you up for a deep kiss. You started to struggle for breath, desperate to pull away but Loki held you in place longer. Just when you feared you might faint, he pulled away, turning you and shoving you to the forest floor.

You landed on your elbows, wincing as the bare skin grazed the dirt from your short sleeved shirt. Your chest heaved as you looked up at him, your desire already pooling in your panties.

Loki walked forward, “Strip. Now.” He ordered. “Everything.”

You hurried to obey, noticing that his already tight trousers were fitting more snugly as his own desire pushed against its confines. You had a button up short sleeve blouse on and considered undoing the buttons, but as soon as your fingers started fumbling with them, you heard an angry growl from Loki. Eyes flickering up to him as he crossed his arms impatiently, you changed tactics and struggled to pull it over your head.

“Too slow.” Loki hissed. He walked forward, kneeling over you, legs on either side of your waist. His hands grasped the front of your shirt, claws tearing it open and throwing the tattered remains to the side. You wanted to cry out in protest but the look in his eyes kept you quiet.

You lay underneath him, bra the only thing covering your chest and legs still covered in long jean trousers.

Loki smiled, staring down at your mostly exposed upper half, his hands reaching down to glide along the bare skin of your stomach, thumbs teasing the waistband of your trousers. “These will not do.” He murmured looking at the material. Moments later, he had helped you shimmy out of the jeans and tossed them to the side, landing atop your tattered shirt.

Loki knelt back down, only your bra and panties covering you. You sat up once more on your elbows, watching him warily. Loki reached behind your back, his claw slipping under the clasp of your bra and slicing through it easily before pulling it off and tearing it to the side.

“Do you have any idea how much that cost me?” You growled, finally finding your voice.

Loki chuckled, smirking down at you, “More than your life? You are, after all, still in my debt. Remember little lamb, I could still choose to kill you, I am being merciful.”

That quickly shut you up as Loki reached down to your now exposed breasts and began to kneed at them. Instinctively you tried to cover yourself but Loki’s wings batted your hands away, allowing him to continue unimpeded. He chuckled softly, “Don’t be shy, don’t cover up such a beautiful sight.” Leaning down, Loki pressed soft kisses to each breast in turn. His forked tongue darted out, sliding along your chest over the swell of each breast, one by one, wrapping around the first nipple then the second and working them into a pert bud. You keened softly at his ministrations, back arching as you grew wetter by the second.

“It has been some time since a lamb such as yourself has wandered into my forest, I had almost forgotten how lovely you could feel. But you…” Loki paused, marveling as he looked up at your face, “I intend to savor this treat.”

You blushed at the compliment.

“Now then.” Loki slipped his thumbs over the waistband of your panties, his sharp claws easily tearing through them. He returned to kissing your breasts, his tongue slowly sliding along your stomach, hands sliding along your sides before moving down to your womanhood. His hands gripped your thighs, pushing them apart as Loki inhaled deeply. “Mine.” He cooed softly, his tongue lapping along your folds, circling around your clit with both sides of its forked tip. You gasped softly, back arching and toes curling as he pushed his tongue deep into your core. It curled around sliding along your walls and stroking within you, a shiver ran down your spine as he found your sweet spot, stars dotting at your vision.

You gasped a soft oh, there, as Loki chuckled, the vibrations driving you crazy as you involuntarily thrust your hips up. Loki slowly pulled his tongue out, leaving you empty and wanting.

“Please.” You whispered weakly.

“Please what?” He teased.

“Do, do that again.”

“Do what? This?” He thrust two of his fingers in, curling them around and finding that spot once more.

You cried out softly, “Yes! That!”

Loki knelt over your, watching your face and listening to your cries of ecstasy. He continued pumping and thrusting his fingers, occasionally adding a come hither motion until you were a mess of cries and pleas, juices running freely down your legs. Loki’s fingers slid in and out, curling within and stretching you so achingly sweet until suddenly he pulled away.

Your eyes shot open, a scream of frustration leaving you as you once more sat up on your elbows. Your lower half trembled, weak with being so near only to be denied. “Loki!”

The demon chuckled, “I did say I would make you beg for me.” He waved his hand and green magic shimmered over him, his trousers vanishing.

Your eyes widened and you swallowed hard at the sight of his now exposed cock. It was long and large and very much ready, dripping precum as he stared down at you.

“Tell me, lamb, tell me exactly what you want.”

“I… I want you to fuck me.” You whispered meekly, staring at his manhood warily. It truly was massive and you were starting to realize just how new to this you were.

Loki chuckled at your apprehension, “What’s the matter, pet, be honest.”

“You’re huge.” You gulped, staring at him.

Loki glanced down and grinned widely, “Oh yes.” He winked at you.

“Will it fit?” You managed to stammer.

“Only one way to find out.” Loki laughed again, “But I’m sure you can do better than that.”

You thought of the aching in your legs, how close to release you were, the desire to be filled by his fingers but unable to doubt just how sweet his cock would feel buried in you. “I want you, all of you, I want your cock buried deep in me, giving me all the pleasure I can take.” You felt dirty saying it and you blushed at the lewd words.

“I’ll give you all the pleasure you can take, and more.” Loki growled, lining himself up at your entrance. He slid his cock over your clit, and you groaned, falling back off your elbows once more at your still sensitive button once more being stimulated. Laughing, Loki angled himself towards your lower lips, “Though I can’t promise that this won’t hurt a bit pet, you are unused to this.” He slowly began to press his member in, softly coaxing you to calm down, reminding you to breathe as you struggled to relax, taking his full girth into you.

Your hands reached up to grab his horns as Loki pressed kisses to your breasts, hands gently kneading at your thighs. He continued to press deep into you, stars dancing across your vision as you gasped at the fullness.

When he finally reached his desired depth, buried to the hilt, Loki stopped moving. His voice was strained as he held himself in position. “How are you pet?” He growled.

You nodded slowly, the full ache slowly fading to a desperate need for him to move. Loki scanned your face, smiling as he watched you struggle to find words. Very slowly, he leaned up and kissed you, the movement of his body causing his cock to shift within you. You gasped into the kiss and struggled with your grip on his horns to push him away. “Move.” You growled weakly.

Loki kissed you again before pulling away and sliding his hips out. He removed his cock almost completely before thrusting back into you, circling his hips and slamming into you again and again. You cried out with each thrust, his cock finding your sweet spot as his hand rubbed vigorously at your clit, the other gripping your shoulder and using it to steady himself. You tried to match his pace, hips rising and falling in time with his movements, but mostly you held onto his horns, struggling to keep any amount of your senses as you cried out his name repeatedly. His name left your lips like a prayer, driving his excitement to new heights. The coil in your stomach from earlier had returned, tightening once more and bringing you so close to release.

Suddenly you came, screaming loud enough to echo throughout the forest and for a moment you remembered the city and your friends not too far off, but you were too far gone to care. Loki continued thrusting into you, his movements sporadic and his body trembling before spilling his seed within you. His cock spasmed hard as he continued to thrust. Slowly his movements died down, his cock spent and twitching gently as your sexes pulsed around each other in an offbeat rhythm. You gasped out desperately for air, vision going completely dark.

You had no idea how much time had passed but your vision slowly returned and Loki knelt over you, wings cocooning you and shielding you from the sky as one hand stroked gently through your hair, the other resting on your stomach.

“Are you alright, little lamb?” He whispered, searching your face.

You nodded weakly, still trembling, “I, I think so.”

Loki smiled, laughing weakly, “I knew I would give you pleasure, but I hoped I hadn’t killed you.”

Your eyes widened, “Can people die from that?”

“I’m hardly human, love, it’s been some time since a mortal has wandered into here.” He smiled at you and you were surprised at the warmth it held.

You sat up shakily, Loki’s hand never leaving you as he helped you into a sitting position. “Well, uh, thanks for the concern.” It unnerved you more to see this demonic creature actually concerned about your wellbeing.

“I take it, you’ll be on your way then?” Loki asked.

“I was planning on it.” You trailed off, remembering your pile of tattered clothes and wondering how you’d explain this to your friends. Maybe you’d just say the creature had attacked you, which was mostly true, but you managed to get away. Or perhaps that you had tripped repeatedly and the trees had damaged your clothes. You looked back up at Loki curiously, it sounded like he had more to say. “Why, did you have something else in mind?”

Loki raised his hand and a shimmer of green fell over you, slowly revealing a see through green shift dress. Pulling you in for a soft kiss, you instinctively wrapped your fingers through his silky black hair. Loki slowly pulled away, “Remember me, won’t you?”

“How could I forget my first?” You smiled at him, “maybe I’ll see you again?”

Loki chuckled, “I do hope so.”


	10. Angel Pt 2

Julie cast you an amused look as you sidle into the kitchen. Yawning weakly, you shook your head, not entirely sure what you were denying.

“I see you kept our guest company last night.” Julie muttered into her coffee.

You rolled your eyes, “He couldn’t sleep, the storm was freaking him out.”

She raised her eyebrow, “Afraid of storms?”

You began searching for breakfast materials while shaking your head, “I wouldn’t say afraid of storms, more like,” you paused, trying to think of the word, “apprehensive? He clearly has bad memories associated with a storm. Something deeper than just afraid of lightning or whatever.”

“You think he fell from a storm, all Wizard of Oz style? Where’s his little dog I wonder.” Julie giggled, handing you the bag of bread.

“Seriously?” You grumbled, “You’re teasing someone for obvious trauma?”

The notion sobered Julie and she frowned, “Sorry, just a strange thing to be freaked out by, given his appearance and all.”

You shrugged, “I’m not judging, we all have our quirks.”

“Great, now I feel like an ass.” Julie cursed softly, nearly dropping her coffee and you spun around. Loki stood in the doorway, legs trembling as he struggled to stay upright.

“Loki, please,” you groaned, rushing to his side and struggling to help him, “stay in bed, you’ll make it take longer to heal if you keep getting up like this.”

“Apologies.” Loki muttered, trailing off. “I didn’t see where you went to.”

“I just went to get you some food for breakfast.” Loki nodded absently at your words as you slowly led him back to your room.

Julie followed a short distance behind, coffee still in hand and watching closely. “I’ll finish the toast for you.” She offered, seeing that things were under control and left the room.

You sighed, brushing Loki’s hair back from his face to get a better view of him. He looked pale, eyes sunken and dark circles underneath, but the irises were as vividly green as any you ever imagined.

“What?” Loki finally asked, breaking the silence.

“Sorry,” you shook your head, “just trying to make sure no signs of other sorts of injuries, if you hit your head, that’s out of my league.” You didn’t want to admit that you were simply admiring him and appreciated him not calling you out on your half lie; perhaps he couldn’t detect half lies as easily?

Julie appeared moments later, two plates of food in hand, “You’re lucky I’m the most loving roommate in the entire world.” She announced, inclining her head at the eggs. “I know post-surgery patients really shouldn’t be eating a lot, but seeing how fast he seems to be healing, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

You pursed your lips, passing the plate to Loki. Part of you wanted to disagree or comment on it, but she had a good point and he probably needed the extra calories.

“Can I talk to you a sec’ though, alone?” Julie added.

“Here Loki, you eat, please stay put, I’ll be right back.”

Loki glanced back and forth between you and Julie and nodded slowly, after a moment of distrustful inspection of the food, he began to ravenously devour it.

You and Julie moved into the hallway, speaking in low voices. “What’s up?”

“It’s our one day off, so you know I had all my shopping plans for today, but I’m not leaving you alone with a possible crazy winged creature person.” Julie hesitated, “but I really need to get to some stores, these errands have to be run.”

“Go, don’t worry about it, I’ll be totally fine. He’s nice.” You motioned her off.

Julie grabbed your wrist, “I’m serious, and I hate that we live in this dead zone. If you even doubt for a second, or need anything at all, the end of the drive has a better signal, I’ll be back in a flash, just call me, alright? Please? Don’t take any unnecessary risks, be smart, please.”

“You worry too much, he’s probably just going to sleep while I read or something, it’ll be totally fine. Go get your errands done.”

Julie eyed you warily before nodding tiredly, she let out a heavy sigh before hugging you. “Seriously, be good, just a phone call and I’ll be home. Don’t doubt that I won’t call every police agency in the state too, I’m serious.”

You laughed, waving her off, “Have fun, get out of the house, you need the break as much as any.”

She shook her head wearily, waving at you as she left. As soon as the front door shut, you rushed back to your room, Loki casting hopeful looks at your still untouched breakfast plate. He glanced up at you upon your entrance, “Where is your friend?”

“Julie went to town, so it looks like it’ll be just us today.” You handed him the plate, “here, you can have it, you certainly look like you need it. When was the last time you ate?”

Loki frowned as he practically inhaled the food. “Not sure.” He managed between mouthfuls, “I would assume a while though.” He managed an apologetic laugh before continuing to eat until the plate was scraped clean.

You watched him eat in silence, amazed that he was able to pack so much food away.

Loki slowly looked up, “Apologies for that…” He trailed off.

“Nah, don’t apologize for being hungry, it’s completely normal.” You slowly wrinkled your nose, looking at him, “perhaps we should get you cleaned up though.”

Loki raised his eyebrow, looking for signs of a spill.

“A bath, Loki, your hair is a mess from the rain and mud and I think you had a fever from a slight infection for a time. Honestly, it’ll probably make you feel better too. Julie and I managed to find a house with a massive bathtub when we set out to rent, I think it’ll comfortably accommodate you and your wings.”

“Very well.” Loki reached down for the strings on the sleep bottoms you had lent him.

“Woah, woah, hey now!” You held up your hands as Loki looked up at you confused, “don’t just strip in front of me!” Loki frowned, raising his eyebrow again. “I haven’t even started the bath, just wait here a moment.”

“You told me I wasn’t to leave this room or to walk anywhere.”

You scowled at him, noting a certain glimmer in his eye as he stared at you. Though his voice’s tone held no humour, you couldn’t be certain if he was teasing you or not. “Fine, let me help you there, where you will sit and wait for the tub to fill, then after I leave you can undress and get in.”

Loki shrugged, wincing lightly at the movement, “It makes no difference to me.”

“Well it does to me. I’m starting to wonder if you came from a nudist place or something.”

Loki chuckled, “Perhaps, I don’t remember either way.”

You did your best to support Loki while guiding him to the large bathroom you and Julie both used. He leaned on you heavily but you suspected he could have made the short distance himself, given that he already had made it to the kitchen unaided. Still, you didn’t want him to strain himself any more than he already had today.

Loki slowly sank to the floor, sitting down and leaning against the tub as you turned on the water. His eyes drifted shut as he listened to the tub fill. You found some plastic wrap to cover the heaviest of his bandages while he watched you work in silent curiosity and perhaps a small amount of amusement.

“Is the water a good temperature?” You asked, guiding Loki’s hand in to feel it. Your hand slid the length of his arm, carefully dodging the effective minefield of injuries before dipping it into the water. You had noticed he was a slightly colder temperature than the average human and had attempted to adjust the water accordingly.

Loki smiled, eyes opening as he nodded, “That feels lovely.” He murmured.

Your hand still rested on his as he spoke and you quickly withdrew it, smiling back at him. “Good, I’m glad to hear.” Looking down at the bottoms he wore, you thought of how they had belonged to one of Julie’s exes, barely fitting him. “The tub is going to keep filling, I need to make a phone call outside, I’ll be right back. Please, for the love of everything, don’t move, I don’t want to have to redo your stitches.”

Loki laughed, “I’ll stay put, I promise.” His eyes drifted shut once more as he waved his hand lazily through the water, feeling the faucet pounding on the water’s surface.

You nodded sharply before rushing from the room, grabbing your phone off the counter and running outside. It took one ring for Julie to answer.

“Do I need to come home?” She barked, fear evident.

“No, no, everything is totally fine. I was just wondering if while you’re out, you could maybe get him some bottoms that actually might fit and a shirt too. Just something cheap so we could cut holes for his wings or something.” The phone was silent and for a moment you worried your call had been dropped. “Julie? Julie, are you there?”

“I’m here.” Her reply was short.

“You know the signal is weird, you can’t just stop answering like that.”

“He’s not some stray cat we’re taking in, he’s a person.”

You blinked, looking at the phone confused, “I know that, just trying to help the guy back on his feet while we figure out how to get him home.” Admittedly, you hadn’t considered sending him home and you didn’t know where the words came from. It felt as though Loki had always been a part of your life and your stomach twisted at the thought that he would eventually leave.

Julie sighed heavily into the phone, “Just don’t get too attached, I know how you are. You care so much about things and sometimes they leave, I hate seeing you hurt.”

“Julie, it’s fine, I’m just trying to help him out. If he really is an angel, it’d look pretty bad sending him wherever without at least making sure he has some clothes and isn’t injured.”

“Yea, yea, I’ll pick something up.” You could mentally picture her shaking her head, “I really wish I was better at talking you out of these things, yet here I am.” She managed a weak laugh, assuring you she wasn’t upset and promised to be home as soon as possible, though still probably another couple of hours.

“Alright, see ya then!” You hung up and rush back into the house. The sky had started to drizzle a little, rain falling in small specks and you didn’t wish to be outside any longer than necessary.

True to his word, Loki hadn’t moved from his place in the bathroom, merely staring attentively at the doorway. A noticeable ease seemed to fall over him, his whole body visibly relaxing upon your return, as though he had been holding his breath the entire time he waited for you.

“Julie’s going to grab you something to wear while she’s in town, so you won’t be stuck half naked in those awful pyjama bottoms.”

Loki glanced down at them and shrugged, “They’re not so bad.”

You shook your head but didn’t have it in you to argue with him. The tub had finally filled up to your liking and you turned it off. “Alright, I’m going to wait in the hall while you undress and get in. If you need anything, I’ll be just out of the room.”

Loki glanced over at the doorway then back to the tub, he had been smiling at the bubbles that foamed at the top. “What if I should fall while attempting to get in?”

You blinked hard at him, not expecting the sudden doubt. Once more, you were struck by the thought that he might be teasing you.

“What about your privacy, I don’t want to be rude.”

“Does my naked appearance perturb you?”

You flushed deeply, looking away as you crossed your arms, “No, I just want to be respectful, it’s rude.”

Loki chuckled, a deep and warm sound that worsened your blush. “You’re so modest. I do run the risk of falling, as you’ve said multiple times in reference to the severity of my injuries.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose scowling, “Fine, I’ll turn my back while you undress, then get a towel and help you into the tub that way. Is that fair?”

Loki flashed you a pearly grin, “A marvelous idea.”

Turning your back, you listened for the sounds of fabric falling to the floor. You reached for the cabinet and grabbed the first fluffy white towel you saw, slowly turning back and holding it up at waist height so you wouldn’t invade his privacy. Though truth be told, a part of you was curious, would he look human there as well.

Loki rolled his eyes, “Truly, a beautiful maiden such as yourself, I don’t mind you seeing me.” He grinned again as you blushed. You managed to guide the towel forward, covering him while still looking away.

“Not that there’s anything to it, but I doubly don’t want to take advantage of an injured patient.”

“You fear taking advantage of me?” Loki gripped your arms as he leaned back against the tub, the towel covering his waist as he looked down at you, wings curling behind him. His hands gently slid up your forearms, stroking them before returning to your wrists and holding them.

You looked up nervously, eyes meeting his. “What are you doing?” You struggled to ask.

Loki tilted his head, hair falling slightly, the rise and fall of his bare chest and muscular torso distracting you greatly. “What do you think I’m doing?” He murmured back.

“Just get in the tub.” Your voice wasn’t as firm as you had liked but nonetheless, Loki listened. He turned around, his wings folded tightly to his back as you stood close behind him, fearful that he might fall. Tentatively, Loki sank into the tub, turning around and laying on his back as his wings unfolded, settling out and onto the floor. They flapped listlessly as he lay there, sighing heavily before sinking beneath the water.

Loki straightened back up, breathing in deeply as his hair floated in the tub around him, smiling up at you. “Thank you, sweet one.”

You tried to bite back a smile but failed. “Don’t try and flatter me.”

“Is that what you think I’m doing? I’m merely complimenting the kindness of your personality, no flattery involved, unless you choose to be flattered by my comments.”

You looked away, eyes fixing on his wings. “Do you, ah, need help washing them?” You were uncertain what manner of bird species his wings most resembled and you hoped he remembered well enough to tell you whether water would be effective or not on them.

Loki blinked languidly at you, reaching for your hand and placing it gently on the large feathers that were close to his back. You ran your fingers through the feathers, admiring their softness, stroking them gently and just enjoying the sensation of them.

Loki groaned softly, tilting his head back and letting out a deep sigh. He smirked at you, “Darling...” He began slowly, letting out another groan as you absently continued to stroke at the wings, fingers petting the feathers and searching for signs of imperfections. Loki let out another soft moan and you pulled your hand away, turning to him in shock. “I suppose I should have warned you, that’s an erogenous zone.” He grinned cheekily, eyes sparkling as he looked up at you.

Your mouth dropped open as you quickly pulled away, resting your hands in your lap. “I’m so sorry.” You stammered, blushing deeply.

Loki chuckled, “You can do wonders with your hands, pet. In time, I would love to return the favor, if you’re willing.”

You eyed the length of his body, his head lounging easily against the rim of the bathtub as he looked up at you. Slowly, you found yourself nodding.

Loki hummed and practically purred, “I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is smut


	11. Angel Pt 3

“This was a good idea.” You moaned softly, back pressed into the bed as Loki trailed kisses down your chest.

Loki hummed, “I told you as much, love.”

You tried to lift your head up but gasped out softly as Loki’s tongue slid over your clit. The sensation caused you to arch your back, pressing your head harder into the bed. “I didn’t take you in just for this.” You gasped out.

Loki chuckled, the vibration moving deliciously along your womanhood and his wings flared out. You winced as the lamp fell off the nightstand, the only thing you had forgotten to remove for this endeavor. Loki pulled away from you, glancing up to see what he had hit. You gripped his hair, angling his head back to your swollen and aching folds.

“Fuck it, I’ll worry about it later.” You groaned.

Loki allowed you to move his head, he was far stronger than you. “I’ve wanted to do this since I laid eyes on you, certainly since I saw your squirming embarrassed form when you saw me bare, tell me pet,” Loki leaned down as he slipped a finger between your lower lips, “did you peek?”

You cried out softly, biting your lower lip as you nodded frantically, “Just a bit.” You gasped.

Loki stroked gently, his thumb rubbing lazily at your clit as you moaned, gasped, and writhed beneath him. “Naughty girl.”

You struggled to lift your arms from the bed, blindly sliding your hands up his arms, over his shoulders, and stopping to rub your fingers through his soft feathery wings. Your eyes stayed shut as you stroked the feathers, mentally mapping out their black expanse.

Loki groaned headily, tilting his head back as his mouth dropped open. Your eyes opened then, admiring his face as he moaned, hips bucking into the bed. “Fuck.” He cursed softly, pulling his finger out and rubbing it along the head of his cock. He was rock hard by now, the added touch to his sensitive wings driving him wild.

You knotted your fingers in the feathers, mindful of the delicate bones beneath, yet he seemed to like the gentle roughness, the contradiction of it. Loki groaned again as your fingers toyed with his wings, he grasped your hips, angling his cock against your entrance and thrusting in in time to your hands’ movements.

Crying out, you grasped his wings harder; Loki thrust again, his own cries filling the air as he plunged deeper into you. The two of you worked together, rocking and canting your hips as he set a ruthless pace, thrusting harshly against your sweet spot. Grasping your hips hard enough to bruise, Loki pounded into you, gritting his teeth as your hands fell limply from his wings, barely holding onto his forearms and digging your nails in sharply to the skin. The worst of his injuries had all but healed by now and you no longer worried about hurting him.

Loki’s body shuddered as he neared his release. “You cheated,” He gasped, body glistening as he thrust into you.

“The wings that sensitive?” You panted back.

Loki grit his teeth, barely able to nod as his body shuddered.

“I’m near,” You panted, climax starting to build through you. Loki desperately rubbed at your clit, bending down and biting your shoulder roughly. You screamed just then, waves of pleasure rolling through you as your orgasm wracked your body. Loki followed immediately, your clenched walls tightening on his shaft as his seed spilled deep into your core. He continued to thrust desperately, body twitching and shaking as your sex pulsed around his. You panted, breathing out short soft cries as your rode the last waves of your orgasm.

Finally you slumped weakly back onto your pillow, Loki pulling out and collapsing beside you.

“I didn’t expect you to remember that location.” Loki admittedly tiredly, his whole body weak and spent.

You raised an eyebrow at him, turning to roll over and lacing a leg around his hips. “It’s hard to forget.”

“I think it’s different for each of us, something vague is telling me that anyways.”

“Go figure, your amnesia isn’t inclusive to the ways of fucking.”

Loki laughed, “It’s quite ingrained in me.”

“You weren’t bad.”

“If I had expected you to touch that spot, I would’ve lasted longer, that was pathetic, you deserve better.”

“So if we ever have a competition, I know how to win?” You asked cheekily.

Loki flicked your nose, his wing lifting up weakly to drape over you. You propped your head up on your arm to study his face, smiling as he lay so close to you. Leaning forward, you pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, mouth opening as you allowed his tongue to lazily explore your mouth. Tongues entwined around each other, exploring the other’s mouth as you wrapped your arms tightly around him, pulling you closer to his chest.

Loki slowly pulled back, breathing in heavily as he smiled at you, “I don’t think I could ever tire of this.”

You smiled back, “Agreed.” Reaching up, you touched the wing that rest on you, mindful of that special spot and simply stroked the feathers, straightening them out and just feeling their softness. 

“It’s amusing how enthralled you are with my wings.”

“They’re gorgeous.”

“I like watching you admire them.”

“What?”

“The way your brow furrows, that expression you make, I could gaze at you all day.”

“Never known someone with wings.”

“I’ve never known someone without.”

“You remember?”

“Not really, something tells me though.”

“You’ve met Julie.”

Loki shrugged indifferently, “She’s pleasant, but you’re wonderful.”

“Just because I slept with you?”

“From the moment I blearily opened my eyes in that storm.”

You wrapped your hand around the back of his neck, fingers sliding up into his long hair and stroking his scalp gently as you pulled him forward for another deep kiss. You slowly pulled away, biting your lip shyly as Loki watched you through hooded eyes.

“And that never gets old.” He murmured, hand stroking your side as his wing brushed along your thigh.

“You’re telling me.”


	12. Zombies - But not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So no one is actually a zombie, but it takes place in a zombie apocalypse and I wanted to share it? So here? Part Two is smut

“Straggler! Due east!” The call echoed along the top of the wall and you turned in the direction.

Your friend, Miranda, lifted her binoculars up to look closer. “I get that it’s a straggler, and they always come in groups, but it’s just so ominous to yell straggler like that.” She muttered as she scanned for the dead.

Zombies, biters, undead, whatever name they went by, it was all the same. You get bit, you die, you turn into one and the cycle continues until humanity is gone.

You followed the direction she was scanning, hand gripping your bow tight, idly turning a fresh arrow in the other hand. For a single zombie, it would be foolish to waste bullets from a gun, though yours was perched nearby in easy access. Everything was low these days, it had been a miracle that you’d found this commune, complete with a massive wall defending it. Miranda and you had quickly become good friends, she took you under her wing to teach you the rules of this place and you had assimilated well enough.

“Damn, it’s a hot one.” Miranda muttered.

You raised your eyebrow, the zombie still out of range for a good shot. “Never took you for that sort of thing.” You smirked at her.

She shot you an annoyed look before returning to the monster. “Obviously not now, at least I don’t think. These are such shit binoculars, I can’t believe I’m stuck with the plastic ones they give at fucking children’s plays.”

Shrugging, you stood up, “better than I have. I just get to see a blurry shape out there.”

“Anyways, I have a particular skill that I can tell who was hot before they died. Honestly, that’s the biggest shame here. So many hot people dead, can you think of the famous models and celebrities that got turned and are walking around now, trying to eat each other’s flesh?” Miranda shivered for added dramatic effect, though her morbid humor prevented you from believing her reaction.

You continued to eye the slowly approaching shape, wondering how long until it’d be in range. Miranda said the greatest shame was the lack of attractive people here, but you knew it was a cover. It was so much easier to focus on the humorous things, forcing the horrors every single one of you was forced to endure daily from your mind.

She frowned, “then again, I can’t tell. Normally they walk in groups. It seems too slow for a human, unless they know that there’s a community here.” You looked to your already loaded rifle, wondering if one of the dreaded other societies might have found your new home. It was human nature to work together, not to kill each other for no reason, since social animals instinctively know to band together, but there was always fringe groups, ready to kill and take. The social contract was gone, the dead walked the earth and nothing made sense anymore, perhaps they argued that death and disorder was the natural succession to humanity’s fallen civilization.

Miranda shook her head slowly and offered you the binoculars. “You look.”

You took them slowly, focusing the plastic children’s toy on the straggler. Slowly, you frowned. The creature didn’t have blood around its mouth, a usual giveaway for the undead, but maybe he was freshly turned and didn’t have the chance to eat yet. Even still, he was immensely pale, and clutching at his side. Even from here, you could see the blood seeping out onto his shirt, visible through his undone black jacket.

“Dead or alive?” Miranda asked.

You hesitated, if he was alive, he’d soon be dead. Either within range when you planned to stick an arrow through him, or from the blood on his shirt. Yet, just as you considered the social contract moments before, was it right to kill everyone on sight? Didn’t that make you just as bad as the murdering bandits your people feared. What separated you from the monsters that ate humans if you would kill so easily?  
“I think he’s living.” You whispered as he slowly moved closer. “But definitely injured.”

Miranda sighed, “think we should take him in?”

“We could ask him what he wants, why he’s coming here. You took me in after all.”

She nodded slowly, “we struggle to feed and arm everyone here though.”

“Well if he dies, that’s one more monster against us, who are we to choose that?”

Shaking her head, Miranda reached for her gun. “Yea, yea, alright. We’ll stop him when he gets closer. There’s no way he didn’t see the wall, and plus, he does look like he might be hot.”

You were starting to make out more details on his face: the long shoulder length black hair, the pale skin made worse by blood loss, and his outfit suggested being someone knowledgeable in proper dressing before everything started, yet still functional for the obviously dysfunctional society. The man, for you decided he was living and thus still a man, wore long black pants of a material you couldn’t be sure and a black jacket that you guessed to be made of leather. It had golden armband style coverings on the upper arm and visible from the open jacket, was a deep green shirt, though tinged with fresh crimson blood.

A belt hung from his waist, an array of knives and other survival supplies, though no pack for any long term travel. Clearly he was fleeing.

“That’s far enough!” Miranda called when he was roughly fifty meters away from the wall and in hearing range.

He stumbled briefly, glancing over his shoulder before looking up to who had spoken. You watched him through the binoculars, a look of relief followed quickly by fear filled his face as he stopped moving.

You could see his lips move as he struggled to speak, though his voice didn’t carry far.

Miranda pursed her lips, “either it’s a trap, or he’s badly injured.”

“I think badly injured. And I’m going to look, you’re more important to this place than me anyway, I’m not sacrificing the last of my humanity by watching someone die just short of sanctuary.” You handed her the binoculars, reaching for your gun as you moved to drop the ladder down.

“And the gun?” She asked, working on signaling to the other sentries that one of their own was crossing the wall.

“I’m not stupid or taking unneeded risks.” You shrugged, slinging it over your back and quickly descending. The short range radio was already in your pocket as you climbed down, communication would be easier that way but only used sparingly.

The distance over to the injured man, who had dropped to his knees, hunched over in clear pain, felt harrowing as it did every time you left the relative safety of your now home.

Even still, you knew this place was cleared of most zombies and Miranda was watching your back, as well as whoever she alerted to the situation.

“Listen, I don’t want to shoot you, but you’re armed and I haven’t survived for this long with mistakes like that.” You called from a distance, rifle aimed on the kneeling man. His head was bowed, the long black curtains of his hair, hanging over his face and he slowly looked up as you spoke.

Your heart skipped a beat, seeing his vibrant green eyes, the only sign of color left in his skin and you couldn’t stop the unheeded blush growing on your face as he smiled up at you.

“I understand.” He murmured weakly.

If you hadn’t been so prepared to kill him, or any other zombies that might approach, your knees might have trembled at the pitch of his voice.

“Listen, we want to help you, I just have to know what injured you. Maybe your name too.” You reached for the radio and held it up.

“Ambushed,” the man gasped out, shaking his head, “there was a hoard of them at my camp. I don’t know if anyone survived.” He hesitated, gritting his teeth, “I think something sent the hoard at us.”

You furrowed your brow, “how?”

He shook his head, “we’d been scouting that area for weeks, there was no possibility for that many zombies to go unnoticed. The beasts moan obviously, it’s truly hard for them to ambush.”

You nodded, doubts about his honesty fading. “I was going to say, ambushes work in movies but I just don’t buy it now that we’re actually living this.”

The man chuckled weakly, “movies, I do miss those.” He turned his gaze down at the ground, clearly exhausted. “The other part to your question, I’m Loki.”

“Loki? Alright.” You nodded at him, the name suited him. It seemed mysterious and with an air of charisma he held even as severely injured as he appeared now. “You said zombies got your place, how did you get injured?”

Loki looked up, “it wasn’t just zombies.”

You swallowed hard, lifting up the radio to speak. “He’s alive, and even if nothing else, he’s got intel on those possible bandit groups we’ve heard about.”

There was silent static from the other end of the radio for a moment, Miranda searching for words. “Damn. Sending guys out to help move him. Though you know the rules, no exception.”

“Yep.” You glanced back at Loki, “hurry, he might not have long.”

“Rules?” Loki repeated, eyebrow raised.

“We have to search you for bites, just in case, no risking it.”

Loki blinked, “yes alright.”

The two of you looked back as Miranda and a couple of other members of your community approached. “All of you.” Miranda added loudly. “Stripped naked, friend, no chances of any sneaky bites, we’re not risking it.”

Loki nodded slowly, glancing back at you. “Very well.” He chuckled weakly, “I’ve been walking for longer than I dare admit, I won’t complain about such a mild inconvenience.”

Your face turned beet red at Miranda’s words, and you found yourself glad that as a newer member, you wouldn’t be privy to the inspection.

Miranda, however, noticed your blush and a wicked smile spread across her face. “You know what? Seeing as you’re the one to greet him, I think you should get the honors of the inspection, right boys?”

Loki glanced between the two of you uncertainly, swaying where he knelt as one of the guys next to Miranda laughed. Trying to save face, you hurried to Loki’s side, attempting to assist him. It had the opposite affect, yet Miranda mercifully didn’t comment this time.

“Go on Joey, help them up, it’ll be night soon and I do not want to be out here when they start moving more. Who would’ve thought the dead were so alive at night?”


	13. Zombies - But not really - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my best smut but whatever, I think it's alright. Here's Part 2

“Why are you making me do this?” You hissed at Miranda.

She raised her eyebrow, folding her arms and smirked, “honestly, I don’t get television since this shit started and the look you gave him.” She shook her head, “I’d be a fool to pass up this entertainment. Besides, everyone pulls their weight, it’s about time you led an inspection.”

You glanced through the one way mirror, sighing heavily at the sight of Loki sitting against the opposite wall. His head was leaned back, eyes shut as he gripped his side in clear pain. “Where’s the doctor?” You finally asked, desperate for a change of subject.

Miranda’s eyes hardened, “he’s coming, but you know the rules, no inspection, no help.”

“Shouldn’t we at least have a guy do this, you know, privacy?”

Miranda shrugged, “any I can think of is on duty, don’t make me threaten you.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed, “fine, fine. I’m going, just so we can get the poor guy some medical treatment.”

“I’ll be right here if you need anything.”

Loki’s eyes shot open as you entered the small cell, once a police interrogation room.

“Sorry,” you mumbled, “the doctor is on his way but we gotta check you over for bites, local protocol.”

Loki nodded tiredly, “understandable.” He grit his teeth, wincing as he shifted to stand up. You rushed forward, easing him out of his jacket and desperately fighting back your growing blush. There was a small stool to your side that you could fold the jacket and lay it down. Loki watched you with dark curious eyes.

“Shirt.” You mumbled.

Loki winced, hissing as he eased the blood soaked garment from his torso. Dried blood tugged at his skin, ripping at his body’s natural repairs. Your hands unthinkingly moved to help him, fingers gliding along his waist. Seeing him shirtless, his handsomely sculpted physique sent a pang to your gut and you had to close your eyes for a moment as he removed the bloody shirt the rest of the way. Loki dropped it impetuously on his jacket, straightening back up and wincing as the movement set his wound bleeding again. You touched it gingerly, fingers trailing over the wound for any sign of the feared bite, but to your relief, it seemed to be a sharp instrument or weapon, not teeth.

“I told the truth.” Loki muttered.

You smiled up at him in relief, “thanks, I can see that. Here.” From a pack at your waist, you pulled out a makeshift bandage. It wasn’t as fancy as what the doctor would bring but it’d help with the bleeding for now.

“Thanks.” Loki murmured as you tied it in place.

“Well, you’re clearly not bit, bites don’t stop bleeding and there’s no sign that-”

The door opened and Miranda poked her head in, “Full body search, dearie.” She called cheerily, disappearing as the door closed behind her.

You closed your eyes in exasperation, pinching the bridge of your nose and sighing heavily.

Loki chuckled, “If it eases this pain, I don’t mind it, honestly. And I’d rather do it for a pretty girl like yourself than some brute.” Loki flashed you a grin and shifted towards the buttons of his trousers. His hands were pale from the blood loss and your tourniquet only helped so much. He would need a lot of time in recovery, and probably a transfusion if your doctor could manage it. “Sorry,” he muttered, disgusted by his weakness.

You sighed again and stepped closer to him, undoing the button and helping him ease out of the trousers. Knowing Miranda would step in again, you nodded shortly at him to remove his boxers.

Loki chuckled and shook his head, before reaching for them and slowly shucking them off. He kicked them to the side and stood there in all his naked glory. You tried to stay professional as you had him turn in a circle for signs of any bites but you would be lying if you said you were successful. Your eyes widened when his back was to you, the only time you allowed yourself to show more emotion than the deep blush scorching your face.

“Yea, you look good, I mean no bites, I mean you look good anyways, but like,” You snapped your mouth shut and looked away, bending over to pick up his clothes. “Here.” You muttered, pressing them into his hands.

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Thank you,” he smirked.

Just as Loki managed to finish buttoning his trousers, a knock sounded at the door and the doctor walked in, immediately escorting Loki to the infirmary and preparing to take care of him.

Miranda walked in seconds later, crying with laughter. “Oh you should have seen your face. This was better than any comedy movie I’ve seen before this mess, this was too worth it.” She clasped your shoulder and smacked it playfully, “Thank you for that, you made my month. I don’t think I’ll be able to complain about these biters for at least a solid week with that bit of entertainment.”

“I’m glad someone got some amusement out of my embarrassment.”

Miranda wiped away a tear, “Honey, listen, I’ll set you up with the room he’s going to be placed in, and if you wander along it, well, it’s the apocalypse, I’m sure if something happens, no one will have a problem.”

You ignored her and stalked off, but try as you might, you heard exactly where he was.

* * *

It was late at night, almost a week later. Laying in your bed, you groaned, skin too warm, body desperate for… something. You forced yourself to stay oblivious, to not know what you needed but to no avail, you were horny.

You thought of Loki, that mysterious stranger with long black hair and cheeks that could cut glass; those piercing green eyes, long slender fingers, toned muscular torso, that ass, and his well endowed cock. You hadn’t failed to notice it during his entrance inspection and your dreams had reminded you almost nightly. After the last week, you could handle it no more.

Slipping out of your clothes, you reached for the robe you kept for showers. The breeze that slipped in beneath the opening felt heavenly on your too warm womanhood.

You sighed as your legs carried you to the infirmary. Lines and lines of cots, cordoned off with long sheets to afford a sense of privacy to each person. The infirmary was relatively empty as your compound hadn’t been attacked by humans and any non human attack usually left no survivors. You knew Loki to be in the last bed.

Silently, you padded down the aisle, certain no one was awake. Rounding the corner at last, you saw Loki sitting up on his cot, looking at you in amusement.

“You know, I wondered when you would come. I was starting to think you might not.”

You bit your lip, nervously standing in the entryway. “I wanted to check on you.”

“At close to one in the morning, when no one was around?” He grinned, leaning back on his elbows lazily.

You noted he was shirtless under the blankets, wrapped in fresh white bandages. “How are you doing?”

“Much better, thanks to you and your doctor. Thank you, even with the admittedly humiliating entrance exam, I appreciate it.”

“Humiliating?” You pulled your robe tighter around you.

“Your friend watching, normally when I woo a girl I don’t care for an audience, I prefer just the two of us.” He smirked again, eyes sparkling.

You dropped your robe to the ground, revealing your naked self to him. “Is that so?”

Loki’s eyes widened as he took the sight of you in, his gaze running up and down the length of your body. “Beautiful.” He whispered, finally returning his gaze to yours. “And you want?”

“It’s not obvious?” You smirked at him.

“I never want to presume.” Loki chuckled, “Unfortunately I am still quite injured, I won’t be as vigorous as I normally am and I think that’s a damn shame.”

“When you get better, we’ll have all the time in the world, but for now, I need this.”

“Eager, I like that.” Loki licked his lips.

You walked over to him and pulled down his sheets, helping him lift his hips and removing the last of his garments. His cock was already half erect at the sight of you and you purred slightly, tongue darting out as you sank onto the cot and licked him slowly. Your tongue swirled around its hilt, slowly up its length and on the head, eagerly taking him in your mouth as you held back your hair and began to bob and suck. Loki groaned loudly as you worked at his member, his hips thrusting up into your mouth as you hollowed out your cheeks and sucked. Slowly you pulled off him, leaving a trail of saliva up his member.

“Do you need?” Loki asked, glancing down at your womanhood.

“Hell no, I’m wet just thinking about you.” You crawled over top him, resting your hands on his chest. You rubbed your clit a few times, making sure that your claims were true before slowly sinking down onto him. The two of you groaned loudly as your cunt slid over his cock.

“Fuck, you feel divine.” Loki groaned.

“So do you.” You panted, breathing hard as your tried to relax around his girth. Tentatively, you squeezed your walls, looking for his reaction as Loki moaned softly, head arching back into the cot.

“Don’t tease, woman, it’s been far too long for me to want to hold out.”

“Out of practice?”

Loki’s eyes shot open, and he scowled, “And you’ve been able to meet many eligible people in the recent events?”

“Fair enough.” You shrugged, body aching for you to move. You could see Loki’s body trembling, needing release as badly as you did. Slowly you circled your hips enjoying the sounds of Loki’s heady moans. Gripping his shoulders, you began to lift yourself up, almost to the tip then slam back down, impaling yourself as deep as you could go. Loki struggled to thrust his hips in time with yours but you could tell his injury had really left him weak, nonetheless, he still fought to keep your pace. You bounced up and down with him, breasts bouncing as you moved, thrusting his cock deep into you and fingering your clit as you moved. You felt Loki’s cock twitching as he gripped your thighs, helping to lift you higher and thrust you down harder. Rubbing at your clit vigorously, your release soon came, stars dancing across your vision as your orgasm struck. Your inner walls spasmed, tightening on his cock and you screamed out. Loki continued to help you thrust into him, your legs growing exhausted with the movements but making certain that he came as well, especially since he had managed to hold off and let you cum first.

Loki’s cock twitched hard, bursting within you as his seed spilled within your folds. The two of you rode out the last waves of your orgasms, slowly coming to a stop as you at last pulled yourself off him, stretching out and laying on his good side, curled against him.

“How was that?” You mumbled sleepily into his shoulder, pressing soft kisses.

Loki stroked his fingers through your hair tiredly, “A good start, when I’m better, I will make up for you doing all the work tonight.”

“Good.” You snuggled tighter against him and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna begin working on this piece again now that I have more time to write smut, especially the part twos that were promised!


	14. Ghost Part 2

“Hey babe, what’s with the weird board thing?’ You heard your date call from the living room.

You frowned, wondering what he could be referring to. Hurrying from the kitchen into the living room, you stopped dead in your tracks as your date held up the Ouija board from so many months ago.

"Where did you get that?” You snapped, grabbing it from his hands.

He frowned, clearly confused. “It was sitting on the table. Were you summoning spooky ghosties before going out tonight?” His tone was teasing, clearly trying to change your sudden hostile tone, but you couldn’t help yourself. It had been months since you’d seen the thing. Tara had called the next morning, asking how things went and asking when she should come over to get the board. The lie fell from your lips easily, you had told her that you were freaked out by noises during the night and had thrown the thing out. You could hear the disappointment in Tara’s voice as you added that the garbage truck had already emptied the dumpster. Even though she offered to visit anyways, you had turned her down. You vividly remembered rubbing the still fresh bruises from the vigorous activities from the night before as you talked to her.

After the phone call, you immediately hid the board in your closet, vowing never to touch it again. Even still, it was often in the back of your mind. There had been no interactions with Loki since then, not that you could be sure of. Things moved from time to time in your house, sometimes interesting dreams, the feeling of being watched, or waking briefly in the night and seeing a shadow at the foot of your bed.

Sometimes the space next to you on your bed in the mornings was colder than made sense, like someone had poured a bucket of ice water - yet the blankets were dry.

Ultimately you tried to explain this away but the nagging doubt remained. Surely that night was just a product of indigestion, bad pizza, cheap booze and weird coincidences making your imagination run wild, right?

Yet here the board was undoubtedly sitting out where it couldn’t be missed or explained away via your own probable carelessness. There was no way you had removed it from the depths of your closet. And the time it would take for your date to find it among all your belongings meant he hadn’t been snooping either.

“Well, err, you ready to go then?” He tried again, still wary about your mood.

“Actually I’m not feeling well, I think I’ll stay in tonight.” You touched your forehead weakly, looking faint. The scare of the board truly had you feeling a little weak and clammy.

“I can stay here with you, babe.”

“No.” Your voice was harsh, then you softened your face, “I mean, no thanks, not tonight, I’m just going to lie down and get some rest.”

“Oh, alright, if you’re sure.” He looked crestfallen as you led him to the door. “Feel better.” He leaned down a pressed a kiss to your forehead.

You forced a smile, gently closing the door behind him.

Immediately you realized you weren’t alone. A cold hand gripped your throat and pulled you from the door, thrusting you against the wall. The man from last Halloween manifested before you, one hand still wrapped around your throat as he lifted you in the air.

“You are MINE!” He snarled, slamming his mouth against yours in a rough and dominating kiss. His lips owned the kiss, forcing his chilly tongue in your mouth, your front teeth clacking against his. “Have you forgotten?’ He finally asked, pulling away as you moaned weakly, gasping for breath.

“I thought you might have.” You replied, voice soft.

“Then let me remind you.” His ghostly hands gripped your arms, burning hot marks appearing on your skin as he lifted you and carried you back to your bedroom.

Your clothing magically fell from your body, leaving a trail to the bedroom as the ghost’s armor vanished before your eyes. He slammed you onto the bed, face down.

“Good pet, already wet and wanting for me.” His voice sent shivers down your spine, or was it his chilly fingers sliding along your skin? You moaned into the blankets as he pressed kisses down your back, kneading your ass cheeks and rubbing his hard cock along your clit. Then suddenly he was thrusting into you from behind, slamming into your cunt again and again, setting a merciless pace. Your hands grabbed at the sheets, desperate for any sort of purchase as he thrust into you. Your body ached where he grabbed you but the stretch on your inner walls was delectable. Loki lifted your ass in the air, changing his angle and began hitting you deeper, right at your sweet spot.

Crying out as your orgasm wracked your body, your inner walls clamped around Loki’s cock. He continued thrusting into you, his movements growing erratic as he neared his own release. Then suddenly you felt his cold seed burst within you, his cock twitching and spasming as his own release wracked his body.

Loki slumped over, falling on top of you and pressing you into the mattress. You waited for him to slowly pull out before rolling over to face him, one hand cupping his cheek, the other running through his silky hair.

“You’re going to have to remind me more often if you want me to stay only yours.”

Loki looked down at you through heavily lidded eyes, propping himself up with his arms and smirked, “I think that can be arranged, pet.”


	15. Night Club Vampire: Pt 1

“Who's the guy dressed as a vampire?” You asked your friend, inclining your head at the tall man with long black hair.

Your friend shrugged, “No clue, not everyone here is for my party, it is a club after all.”

“Dibs.” You grinned.

Your friend chuckled and rolled her eyes, “Have at it.”

You slowly sidled your way over to the mysterious man. He was decked out as a classic Dracula vampire, flouncy top, green vest, black and green cape, black trousers with knee high boots and the sharpest looking fangs you had ever seen.

“If I didn't know better, I'd almost think those fangs were real, they look almost as sharp as your outfit.” You winked at the man.

He stared down at you, a small grin slowly crossing his face, bringing the sharp teeth to a very noticeable point. “Is that so?” He purred.

You introduced yourself, telling him your name before asking, “So, mysterious stranger, what would it take to get your name?”

The man hummed thoughtfully, “Normally I'm quite forthcoming with such information but seeing as you asked in such a way, I think you owe me a dance first.”

“I'm game.”

“So you are.”

You gave him a weird look, too intrigued by his appearance and deep voice to truly consider what he was saying. The man held out his hand to you, offering it gently as you placed your hand in his. His fingers were chilly to the touch and for a moment you shivered, but an electrical zap tingled through your hand and you knew you wouldn't pull away for anything.

The man led you to the dance floor where loud techno music pulsated throughout the club. He gripped your right hand with his left, the other sliding down to your lower back and pulling you flush to his body. A rush of heat ran through you at the closeness, your chest pressed against his.

Your costume consisted of a short skirt and a corset top, both very revealing in the nature of the holiday.

“I'm Loki.” The man finally said as the two of you swayed in time to a song of Loki's choosing, clearly not the same as the one playing. He held you in a classical dancer's pose, so unlike the other dancers grinding their bodies together, just moving along in as sexual a pose as possible.

“The name suits you.” You grinned. A dampness felt between your legs, excitement as you pressed your body tighter against his. “I have another idea.”

“Do you now?” He asked.

You turned around, sliding your body against his, never pulling away. Pulling his hand down, you rested it on your lower stomach as you began to grind your ass against his crotch, moving more in sync with the lively beat of the music. Loki's eyes widened, before slowly relaxing as a lazy grin spread further across his face. His tongue darted out, sliding along his lips as you turned your head back to see his reaction.

“How's that?” You asked, still moving with the music.

“Oh marvelous.” Loki purred, his hand resting on your stomach, the other moving to rub your thigh.

You grinned cheekily as the two of you continued to move together. Several songs passed this way, the two of you making slight conversation but mostly just enjoying the feeling of the other's presence against your own bodies.

Time passed at weird intervals, you weren't sure exactly how much had passed but you knew a number of songs had gone through. At long last, Loki pulled away from you.

“This has been a lovely night, pet.” He murmured, spinning you around to press a soft kiss onto your hand, “but alas, I must depart, food calls to me.”

You opened your mouth to respond but he had already vanished. Surely he could have ordered something here. The image of his sharp teeth flashed across your mind and curiosity got the better of you.

Rushing outside, you caught a glimpse of Loki's cloak as he turned a corner. You raced after him, following him for several blocks as the night darkened.

Slowly an ominous feeling began to rise in your stomach, second guessing the intelligence of this plan. Finally you saw the cloak disappear behind one more alleyway and you turned in, realizing that it was a dead end.

You scanned the area, wondering how he could have vanished so completely, especially with nowhere to go. Slowly, your feet moved of their own volition, carrying you further into the dark alley, your eyes looking around that they might see some sign of Loki.

“Oh, pet, you really shouldn't have followed me.” You heard Loki's deep voice come from behind you, almost a growl.

Before you could spin around and look at him, you felt him push you forward into the wall, his body pinning you to it.

“Are you a real vampire?” You squeaked because apparently that was important enough to be asked instead of a plea to let you go, you silently berated yourself.

Loki hummed against your throat, the vibration sending shivers down your spin. He pinned your hands above your head of the dingy alley wall. His hands slid up and down your arms, rubbing along the bare flesh as goosebumps rose on the skin, your hair standing on end. Loki nuzzled his face against the small of your neck, small kisses and nips at the skin.

“Please...” You trailed off, not fully sure what you were begging for. Loki's hands moved away from yours but some unseen force kept them pinned to the wall.

“Please what, pet?” Loki cooed, his fingers lifting up your skirt and teasing your panties down.

You moaned weakly, not sure what to say.

“Beg me to stop.” Loki whispered.

“Please stop.” You complied.

Loki grinned, “Or what?”

“I, I don't know.” You whispered, panting heavily as his fingers rubbed at your clit.

You heard fabric move behind you and felt Loki's cold length rub against your folds. Fluids ran freely down your legs as he rubbed himself against you, his cock hardening. You felt precum from the tip mixing with your own fluids as he continued to rub against you.

“You want this, pet?” Loki asked, kissing at your throat, his tongue laving the skin.

“Yes.” You moaned as Loki pressed his cock into your slick folds. He pumped into you gently at first, growing more rugged as his need grew. Your knees shook, scraping against the alley wall as Loki thrust repeatedly. Desire began to build within you, a burning need to cum as Loki thrust, his hips smacking into you.

You tried to rock your hips with him but you were frozen against the wall, he dominated the act completely. All the while, his fingers continued to rub and flick at your clit, driving you mad with lust until the feeling grew too much and your orgasm wracked your body, walls clenching around his cock and a soft scream escaping your mouth. You bit down on your lip, not wanting to alert anyone to the sight, stifling your noises.

Loki continued to rock and thrust into you, his movements growing erratic until his cool seed spilled deep within you, your walls milking him dry. As he came, Loki's teeth sank down on your throat, easily breaking the skin. He drank deeply of your blood, moaning softly at the taste as his tongue lapped at your skin.

You moaned weakly, body already exhausted from your orgasm as you grew lightheaded from blood loss. Your hands slowly came undone from the wall and you collapsed back into Loki, panties at your knees and too weak to stand. Loki gripped your waist, still drinking his fill before finally pulling away from you, though he still supported you. He slipped his flaccid member out gently, holding you upright with one hand as he adjusted his trousers with his other.

“I don't think I've had my fill,” He whispered in your ear, “You're coming with me.” Then all was black.

 


	16. Night Club Vampire: Pt 2

You woke with a start, eyes snapping open as you looked up at a canopy ceiling. Turning your head, you looked around the room and saw it was empty of any other occupants, seemingly empty anyways.

The canopy ceiling was green, along with the sheets you lay atop, they were silky and smooth against your naked body. You flushed, realizing you were naked.

Finally you realized that your arms were placed uncomfortably above your head, but when you tried to move them to a more comfortable position, you saw that they were stuck. You looked closer and finally felt as well as saw, the green silk wrappings tying your wrists to the headboard, stretching your arms out and splaying your body out.

For a few minutes you struggled in vain, trying to free yourself, then finally you gave up and searched the room. You noticed a green chair facing towards you and as you blinked, you realized you had been mistaken about being alone.

A man sat in the chair, his long black hair hanging to his shoulders, the white blouselike shirt with the green vest and black trousers. Your eyes widened as you realized it was Loki from the Halloween party.

“You!” You gasped out.

Loki raised his eyebrow, “Me indeed.” He steepled his fingers together, one leg crossed over the other, his elbows propped up on the arms of the chair. “Forgive me for the bonds but I was worried you might flee. Humans are so prone to startling.”

“Untie me.”

“No.” He replied simply, a sly smile slowly spreading across his face. More of a smirk really.

Your neck ached, you realized and with growing embarrassment you tried to cross your legs for some sense of modesty.

“Oh don’t be like that.” Loki rolled his eyes, “You’re such a lovely creature to look at.”

“Not when you kidnap me.”

Loki stood with a flourish, his cape sliding off his shoulders and falling to the ground behind him as he slowly walked over to the bed. His hand touched your ankle, sliding the length of your leg and you shivered at his touch. Whether from fear or arousal, or perhaps the cold, you couldn’t be certain.

Loki’s hand slid higher, stopping at the apex of your thighs and sliding along your sex. You moaned softly at the delicate touch.

“I could give you so much pleasure.” He murmured, looking down at you, eyes soft.

You moaned weakly bucking your hips as his fingers curled into your folds and began thrusting in and out.

“Why are you doing this?”

“I am in want of a wife, and you are so delightfully tasty. Perhaps…” He trailed off, pulling his fingers from your dripping cunt and licking your juices off, his sharp teeth glinting in the light. “Tasty in so many ways.” He purred.

Loki crawled onto the bed, his knees on either sides of your legs as he loomed over you. Once more you tugged futilely at the bonds.

Bending down, Loki liked your slit, his tongue darting between your folds, licking and curling, his sharp teeth brushing against your clit and sending you mad with lust. You keened and moaned wantonly, back arching as you neared your release. Then Loki pulled away and you were left aching and empty. Loki gripped your knees and spread your legs farther apart, as far as you could stretch them. Slowly he sank his fangs into your upper thigh, right by your sex and drank heavily of your blood. Your vision waned, stars darting across it as you grew lightheaded.

“I would feed on you forever, darling.” Loki whispered as he straightened up to look at you, some of your blood dribbling down his chin. He grinned at you, wiping your blood and juices off with the back of his hand before licking it clean.

You stared up at him lazily, body to weak to move or resist in any way.

Slowly he undid his belt, lowering his trousers and once more revealing his massive cock to you. You hadn’t fully appreciated its size and girth when you were in the alley, late at night as it was. But now… now your eyes managed to widen as you squirmed away from it. Experience told you it would fit but still your doubts screamed at you.

You tried to kick at the bed, to push yourself away from him but Loki’s strong hands held you in place as he smirked. “He’ll fit, pet, don’t worry your pretty little head.” Loki cooed softly, lining himself up at your entrance and slowly pressing in.

You gasped loudly, groaning as he stretched you wondrously. Your mouth parted, eyes fluttering shut as your back arched. He was taking his time this time around, pressing into you slowly and delicately, allowing you to take in each second of stretching bliss. Your cunt throbbed around his cock, already so wanting from his earlier ministrations. Loki pressed into you further, his hips finally meeting yours as your bodies were joined together.

“Please.” You groaned, arching your head back onto the pillow, tugging useless at your bonds.

“Are you going to beg me to stop?”

“Do you want me to?” You gasped.

“Oh no, I want you to beg me to move, to fuck you senseless.”

“Then do it you tease.”

“Gladly.” Loki growled, pulling all the way out and pounding into you. You screamed out as he set a ruthless pace, slamming into you again and again. The bed bounced as the two of you moved together. Soon your climax was swelling through your body, sex tingling as your orgasm washed over you, toes curling as they wrapped tightly around Loki’s hips. You pulled him into you as your hips rose and fell to meet his thrusts.

Loki groaned loudly as his own orgasm struck him, throwing his head back, mouth falling open as he cried out your name.

You panted Loki’s name again and again and he seemed to purr at the sound.

Finally his movements began to cease, pulling out one last time and removing his flaccid member. Your cunt ached, swollen from his merciless pounding, and body spent.

Loki lazily waved his hand and you watched in awe as the bonds came undone. Instinctively you rolled over and hugged him, resting your head on his chest and your hand rubbing his stomach gently.

Loki hummed in content, gazing down at you tiredly, “You are wonderful, pet.”


	17. Satyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dubcon, bondage

Melodic music floated through the air, guiding you further away from the path . The forest you wandered through was large and old, the trees had grown undisturbed for centuries, twisting and arching over the single path you had found, threatening to overgrow it.

Still you followed the music, mesmerized. Your pace picked up as the music picked up and soon you were running until you burst into a small clearing with a crystal clear pond. Flowers grew around it, narcissuses and weeping bells, bent over the water and gazing at their reflections.

Suddenly you realized the music had stopped.

“Well hello there.” A soft velvety voice said, turning your attention towards the speaker.

A man leaning against a tree, sat holding a stringed instrument, resembling a harp. He had a toned muscular chest, yet still on the leaner side. His hair was long and black, hanging in curtains around his face with braids and unnaturally green flowers dispersed amongst the strands. However, amongst his hair, down by his tall forehead, poked out two horns curling up onto his head. The man looked up at you with piercing green eyes.

Or perhaps, it wasn't a man, you realized as you saw his legs. The legs were strangely shaped and covered in thick hairy fur. And of course, the man's horns.

“What are you?” You asked, eyes wide.

“That's quite rude.” The man responded slowly, his voice warm.

“Err, I guess who are you?” You tried a second time.

The man nodded curtly, “That's better. I am Loki.”

“That's a nice name.” You replied, walking towards him, mindful not to fall in the small pond.

Loki chuckled, a warm smile crossing his face. “As to your other question, I am a satyr, sometimes called a faun.”

“Oh, that explains the legs...” You trailed off and coughed, trying to cover your comment.

Loki smiled thinly, blinking at you as he once more started up the melodic music.

Your body began to sway, slowly starting to dance as the magical melody overtook you.

“That's more like it, pet, I want you to dance for me.” There was a note of danger to his voice as he had you dance.

Slowly your dance became more and more provocative, dancing closer and closer to him, thrusting your body and undulating in front of him. You turned slowly in a circle, swaying your rear end in his face, before turning once more to face him.

Loki increased the pace of the music, the tone growing harsher.

Your hands moved to your shirt, slowly sliding it over your head, as you continued to sway and dance for him. Of their own accords, your hands moved down to the clasp of your bra and slowly removed it, kneeling down before Loki and fondling your breasts before him.

Loki grinned widely, “That's it pet, listen to the music, do as it says.”

His voice mesmerized you.

Straightening up as you returned to your feet, you began to undo your trousers, dropping them to the ground and kicking them to the side as you continued to dance. You flushed, almost completely bare before this stranger but the music ushered you on. Your hands moved above your head, sliding down your body and into the bands of your panties. Then the music stopped.

“What did you do to me?” You gasped, panting heavily, chest heaving.

Loki's eyes sparkled, “Magic, love.” He began the music again and you found yourself laying down on your back, staring up at him with wide eyes. Loki straightened up and walked over you, still playing the music. Vines burst from the ground tangling around your wrists and pinning you in place. Loki stopped playing the music and set down his instrument, smiling down at you.

“You are the most beautiful human I have ever seen. How lucky I am that you have walked into my abode. This forest is millenia old and you are the first to wander into its depths, to meet me. Normally I must find pleasure amongst my fellow satyr but today,” Loki licked his lips, “I will have you.”

For a brief second you wondered if he was a carnivore, something that ate humans as well. Your mind, overwhelmed and unable to fully process what was happening, could only draw that conclusion. Until Loki was kneeling down in front of you, knees between your legs and pushing your legs further apart..

For the first time, you realized Loki was completely naked and his cock was hard and erect. He ran his cock over your panties, sliding it along the length of your slit.

You moaned weakly at its touch, wetness starting to soak your panties. Loki's fingers deftly hooked around the bands of your panties and pulled them down your legs. For a moment you struggled feebly but he had bent down and his tongue darted out, snaking along your folds and you cried out. His hands gripped your thighs, rubbing up and down them and smoothing the skin, feeling you grow supple at his touch. Vaguely, you attempted to squirm,, to free your wrists but Loki was working magic on your womanhood. Soon you were panting and moaning, mouth lolling open as he coaxed you towards your edge.

“Ah, ah,” He chided you, “Can't have you cumming without me, can we?” Loki lined his massive member up at your entrance and slowly pressed in.

You cried out, body trembling as you tried to adjust to his size. Loki entered you achingly slow, bending forward and kissing and nipping at your breasts. When he reached his desired depth, he kissed at your neck and throat, nipping and sucking as he moved, holding your thighs up by his hips and demanding a better angle. You cried out again, back arching as his cock rubbed against your sweet spot.

“There!” You cried out.

“Oh?” Loki raised an eyebrow, sliding out and thrusting back into you, hitting that spot again, “Where, pet?”

“Yes, there!” You screamed as he set a fast pace, thrusting and slamming into you, his pubic bone sliding along your clit and driving you wild.

“And I thought you didn't want this.” He chuckled, slowing his pace.

“Fuck me, please!” You cried out desperately.

“As you wish, pet.” Loki increased his pace once more, rocking his hips into you as he thrust against your sweet spot over and over. Your own hips rose to meet his thrusts, back arching as you wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him into you deeper and harder. Loki's hands caressed your body, feeling your soft skin beneath his fingers as he rubbed and massaged it. His kisses moved everywhere, no bit of skin left untouched for long.

Then all too soon, though still desperate for it, your body wound tight like a coil, you could feel your orgasm nearing. You never wanted this to end, the sweet aching stretch, the thrusts, his delicate ministrations on your skin, the tender touch of his mouth.

You screamed Loki's name for all to hear, birds in a nearby tree taking flight as you came, body shuddering and walls clenching around Loki's cock.

Loki continued to thrust, slamming into you again and again before following your orgasm and reaching his own release. His seed spilled deep in your core as your walls milked him dry, his cock spasming and twitching within you.

Your eyes scrunched shut as the feeling swept through your body then slowly it began to ebb and fade, your body spent and exhausted, waves of pleasure still radiating from your combined sexes.

Loki pulled out of you at long last and struggled to his feet. He reached for the instrument and played a few short bursts of music and the vines vanished from your wrists.

Still on your back, you lay there, too weak to move, chest heaving as you struggled to catch your breath.

Loki walked over to the pond and pulled a cloth from seemingly nowhere, bending down, he soaked it in the water and wiped himself clean, first the sweat from his arms, then his considerable cock. Wringing the cloth dry, he soaked it again and walked back over to you, kneeling down as he ran it gently over your sex. You giggled at his touch, head gently rolling to the side as you didn't attempt to stop his work.

“Thanks.” You mumbled.

Loki nodded with a smile, “Of course.” Then the cloth vanished from his hand and he pulled you to a sitting position, his fingers ghosting over your breasts as he continued to stare at you. “You truly are beautiful, never forget that, pet.”

 


	18. Fair Folk

“You’re a fairy?” You snorted, looking at the tall black haired man.

“Fair folk, actually.” The man, or fair folk, lifted his long slender fingers that ended in sharp claws. He was incredibly pale with angled green eyes and pointed ears that reminded you of a storybook elf’s. The pointed ears poked out of his long black hair. He was shirtless and wore long black trousers with knee-high boots. “And, as you might have surmised by your sudden change of scenery, you’re in the land of the fae.”

You frowned thoughtfully, “Yes, it would appear so.” Glancing back towards the circle of rocks, you saw where you had entered through and started to wander. This mysterious man who had called himself Loki stood just a short distance away, seemingly waiting for you.

“Are you hungry, dear?” Loki held up a red apple, the shiniest you had ever seen. Not a single blemish marred its perfect skin, reminding you mildly of this Loki creature.

Your mouth watered as you saw the apple but your grandmother’s warnings of your youth came back to you: one must never eat food of the land of the fair folk or they would be cursed to stay there.

“Erm, not really.” You looked around at the forest clearing you were standing in. “Were you watching me?”

Loki shrugged, “I can see into your world, are all humans as beautiful as you?” Loki asked suddenly.

You blushed, “I, er, I don’t know?” You had never thought of yourself as truly beautiful that you might stand out among other humans.

Loki nodded slowly, “I see, and that thing your face is doing?”

Your blush deepened, “It’s er, embarrassment.”

“I have embarrassed you?” Loki tilted his head.

“I just wasn’t expecting such a compliment.”

“I see.” Loki grinned slowly. “I like when your face does that.” He took a bite of the apple and you watched as the juices ran down his face. Loki absently wiped them away with the back of his hand.

Over the next few hours, you and Loki talked, getting to know the other and explaining the nuances of each other’s worlds.

“So what of sex in your world?”

“Sex?” You repeated eyes wide.

Loki grinned mischievously, “Your face is doing that thing again, that blush.”

“Yea, well that’s an awfully forward question.”

“Oh, I see, apologies.” Loki was quiet for a moment, “So have you laid with another before?”

You glanced away, fingers picking at the grass and laying them on Loki’s lap. “A few, yea.”

“My people often lay together with many people at once, we have entire celebrations devoted to the act. Would you care to lay with me?”

Your eyes widened and you coughed hard, looking at him, “Er, really, just like that?”

Loki shrugged, “You are beautiful, unless I am not appealing to you.”

“Maybe…” You trailed off, hesitating.

“I am not appealing?” Loki looked away sadly.

“No, no, you’re like the hottest guy I’ve ever seen but well, you have fangs and I’m kind of scared of the damage they could do for me and I only just met you. In my culture, sometimes, I guess, I’m just,” you hesitated trying to think of what to say. “Sometimes sex holds more emotional weight than just seeing someone you like, you know?”

Loki blinked at you, “What of the times it doesn’t?”

“I hadn’t really thought of those.” You blushed again.

“This embarrasses you?”

“A little, talking with someone as attractive as you about this so freely…” You trailed off.

“Fascinating, you mortals are so curious.”

“You fair folk are curious.” You retorted. And yet, you thought of his offer. No one would know, you would probably never see him again… “You know what? Let’s.”

“Marvelous.” Loki purred, pulling you into a sharp toothed kiss. He slowly pushed down the shoulder of your shirt, biting into the skin.

Oh yes, this would be worth it.

-

Many weeks later, you found yourself wandering through the same forest and into another fairy ring. Your eyes widened as you looked around and saw Loki smirking before you, arms crossed, eyeing you with a lascivious gaze.

“Well, well, what are the odds of this?” Loki purred, walking over to you and meeting your lips in a soft kiss.

You gripped his shoulders tightly, digging your nails into the skin and kissed him back. “Have you heard of blow jobs?” You asked as you pulled away.

Loki raised an eyebrow, “A job? We don’t technically have jobs here, this sounds peculiar.”

You chuckled, “Heh, it’s a bit more complicated than that.” Grabbing his hips, you moved him to stand several feet in front of the fairy ring that you wouldn’t kneel on any of the rocks. You slid your hands down his waist and slowly knelt before him.

“That is a pleasant view.” Loki murmured, gazing down at you.

“You like positions of power? Of course you do.” You smirked back at him. Your fingers fumbled with the bands of his trousers, looking for the clasp to undo them. Loki’s hands reached down, guiding yours with the strings and allowing you to pull the trousers down to his knees. His cock was bare before you, already half erect as you softly breathed on it.

“Now what?” Loki whispered, eyes dark and completely dilated.

“Just wait.” You pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his shaft and Loki groaned. Opening your mouth, you poked out your tongue and ran it the length of his shaft before slowly taking him in your mouth, relaxing your throat muscles so you could take more of him. Loki moaned gently, head tossed back as you began to bob and suck, one hand cupping his balls and the other gripping his ass as hard as you could. Loki’s hips bucked involuntarily, thrusting his cock deeper in your throat and nearly causing you to gag. You struggled to relax your throat, to take him fully as he wanted, your nose buried against the small patch of hair at his waist. Moaning into his cock, Loki groaned again, the vibration sending tremors through him. You bobbed and sucked, hollowing out your cheeks and before long Loki was cumming in your mouth, hot seed spilling down your throat as you swallowed everything you could take.

Slowly you pulled away, standing up and wiping your mouth off with the back of your hand and grinning up at him.

“How as that?” You asked.

“Oh that was marvelous.” Loki’s eyes flashed, “But it seems you have eaten seeds of the fair folk and you must stay.”

“What?” Your voice rose in pitch at your indignation.

“I do not make the rules, fair one.”

“I think it’s the other way around, I’ve done you a favor.”

“Have you?” You nodded and Loki frowned thoughtfully before continuing, “Very well, have this.” He held out a plain looking whistle. “If you are ever in danger and need assistance, blow this and I will come to your aid.”

You took it from him and smiled at the gift. “What if I’m just in danger of being lonely?”

“I never specified the danger.” Loki winked.


	19. Traditional Demon Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this forever ago and just finished it today but didn’t reread it for the end soooo, sorry for the discrepancy if there is, I don’t know, I’m too lazy to reread it. Trying to get past general writer’s block again :’(

Your legs trembled with each step as you once again continued your trek through the forest, the clearing feeling like an unreal memory now. Every bit of your muscles ached fire through you, pain in places you had never encountered before. You smiled weakly, thinking of the pleasure you had also felt.

Glancing down at your phone, you noted that it had taken you far longer to cross through the forest, impeded by your little interlude in the clearing. By the time you came through the other side of the clearing, nearly three hours had passed. Your thighs burned and ached and you sank to your knees to rest, looking around for your friends.

There was no sign of them.

The signal returned to your phone and you glanced down as it vibrated for a solid minute, a flood of terror filled messages coming through. It seemed that they came to the conclusion that whatever lived in the forest had gotten you and they bailed. The closest of your old friends vowed to send a search party in the morning, knowing the rangers wouldn’t enter at night, but most seemed to be fearful that the authorities might implicate themselves somehow.

You sighed deeply, looking towards the sky, moon visible clear as day. The shift Loki had given you had held up surprisingly well, and though it was more suggestive than something you would ever buy, it was comfortable and smelled vaguely of him. It felt strange to have left your bra and panties behind, your tattered shirt wrapped loosely around your shoulders, yet you found yourself not minding.

Slowly you picked yourself up and made your way back to the town’s solitary motel, crawled up the stairs to your room and collapsed into bed.

-

You awoke, aching all over, bruises dotting your hips where Loki’s strong hands had gripped you. Attempting to shower proved futile and you opted to merely crawl back into bed and sleep the day away.

When evening came, you woke to your stomach growling, an empty loneliness in the pit of your stomach. Did you miss Loki? Things felt so different after those fevered moments with him. He had threatened to kill you if you returned initially, but as you left, he had hoped to see you again.

You frowned, grateful for the minibar to microwave an instant meal. After scarfing it down, you found a new set of clothes, forced yourself to shower and rushed back to the forest.

At the side you had initially entered, there were signs of a search party from the day. However, with the moon once more in full view, not a soul was in sight. You ignored the eeriness of the forest, pressing onto the path and half jogging to the center.

You stumbled a number of times on outstretched roots, still exposed and twisting over the path, yet this time you felt none of the fear of the night before: only anticipation. Were you a fool to return? Probably, yet like a lamb to the slaughter, you dutifully pressed on.

It took you half the time to make it to the clearing, something about the forest seemed to be welcoming your presence tonight. And though there was still no signs of wildlife, the trees didn’t groan and creak at you. It was as though the guardian of the forest eagerly awaited you just as much.

Bursting into the clearing and looking around, you called, “Loki?” You spun around, searching for him. It was quiet for a time, nothing stirring and you slowly sank to your knees, exhausted and spent after so many emotions roiling through you. “My friends, they didn’t wait, I think they gave me up for dead.” You mumbled to no one, sadly staring at the ground. “More worried about getting in trouble for sending me to my death, I guess, I don’t know.” Sighing, you ran your fingers through your hair and looked around. “Loki, you have to be here, it’s your forest after all. You said if I came back you would have to kill me, but you said you wanted to see me again, and I just…” You trailed off, growing uncertain, “I don’t know. Everything feels different after last night.”

“You laid with a demon, little lamb.” Loki’s soft voice floated across the clearing.

You looked up eagerly, scrambling to your feet. “Loki!”

The demon smiled sadly at you, “You returned.”

Rushing forward, you wrapped your arms around his bare waist, pressing your face into his chest and hugged him fiercely. “I had to, I had to see you again.”

Slowly, Loki wrapped his arms back around you, his wings coming together to engulf the pair of you.

Your eyes slowly rose to search his face, “Is something bad going to happen to me because of that?”

“Of what?” Loki asked.

“Err, well sleeping with you.”

Loki chuckled, “Not technically.”

“Like no horns or wings for me, right?”

He raised his eyebrows, “What gave you such a preposterous idea?”

“I dreamt about you today, I just didn’t know.” Once more, you buried your face in his chest, inhaling deeply as you stroked his back.

Loki frowned, untangling himself from you and pulled away, “You dreamt about me? Terrors, I assume, yes?”

You frowned, slowly letting go as he stepped back from you. “No, mostly pleasant. Last night was, well scary, but I enjoyed it.”

Loki turned and walked away, slowly leaning against a tree far from you and sinking to the forest floor, legs bent against him as he searched your face. His eyes flashed all black as he tilted his head, “Pleasant?”

“Well yea,” You approached him slowly, “I mean, you did give me a choice. Not much of one, granted, but it was consensual.”

Frowning thoughtfully, Loki stared at his claws. “I’m a monster, lamb, it has been so long since a tribute entered into my forest.” He looked back up at you, “none more beautiful than yourself have ever been forced to enter.” Chuckling, he glanced down at his claws again, “I suppose those in charge of picking the tributes would keep the beautiful ones for themselves, but that has been many years.”

You walked over and sank down to the floor, sitting cross legged opposite him. “What do you mean?”

“I’m the guardian of this forest. Years and years ago they would send tributes to me to keep it safe, now it’s mostly deer. Granted I eat the deer, not the humans, I can find satisfaction from multiple sources. I feed off the energy really.”

“Like an incubus or something?”

Loki blinked at you, “A what?”

“Male demons that feed off energy…” You trailed off and shook your head, “nevermind, sorry, continue.”

“Perhaps, I am older than your language, than spoken communication. I had to adapt to interact with humanity, learn their ways.” He looked at the sky once more, arms wrapped around his knees. You couldn’t get over the thought of how small he looked, even with his massive wings stretched out beside him. “I’m not sure why I’m telling you this.” He said at long last, looking back at you.

You shrugged, “I don’t mind, I don’t really know what I expected by coming back. I guess I’m just clingy.”

Loki chuckled, “It has been quite long since I felt the flesh of another,” he tilted his head, “it was pleasant.”

“Strange wording aside, I really enjoyed that too.”

“You don’t know the years that have passed in this forest.”

“I’ll imagine you have quite the stories to tell.” You slowly stood up, crossing over to him. Hesitantly, you pressed on his knees, urging him to straighten his legs.

Loki looked up at you warily, “What are you doing?”

“Well, I was planning on cuddling while you told me some stories, is that a problem?”

“With a demon?”

“I mean other than the tributes thing, which isn’t necessarily your fault, and slaughtering deer which you need to live, it’s kinda only a looks thing. I’ve known humans to be far worse than that.” Loki allowed you to straighten his legs before you crawled in his lap and leaned against his chest.

The demon watched you curiously, finally wrapping his arms around your waist and holding you in place. After a few moments of sitting in silence, he gently reached his hand up and began to stroke his fingers through your hair. You sighed into his touch, leaning back to search his face. Loki looked at you uncertainly, clearly not expecting that reaction.

“Sorry, guess I’m clingy. I never was a fan of the ‘hit it and quit it’ guys I’d heard about.”

Loki chuckled, his other hand moving to rest on your stomach, gently feeling the soft fabric of your shirt. “Perhaps that’s not so bad.” He inhaled deeply, his face burying into your shoulder. “I can feel your energy here, it’s soothing.” He mumbled softly.

“Well that’s a good thing, right? Maybe you don’t have to kill so many deer.”

Loki shrugged, “Virginal tributes offer a great deal of energy, but they were a rare gift to me. Mortals are curious in their bribery.”

“I could believe it.”

Loki chuckled, his tongue darting out briefly as he pressed a soft kiss to your neck. “And yet, the familiar hunger arises in me.”

You tilted your head to the side, allowing him reach to your throat. “I’m still sore from last night.” You trailed off, “I mean I want to.”

“No, no, of course. You are mine though, your energy is familiar and comforting.”

You squeezed his thighs, rubbing your hands gently up and down the leathery material. “Not sure how this whole demon thing works there.”

“Yes, coupling with a demon has curious side effects, I’ve never seen long term versions of it.”

“Well, what about one sided?” You asked hesitantly, not sure where this lascivious personality was coming from.

Loki leaned around to look at your face, “One sided? Deals with the devil do not work one sided.”

“I’m sure you’ll make it up to me sometime.” You winked, “just not tonight.” Carefully, you shifted around where you were sitting so you were facing him, your knees pushing his legs further apart. Loki watched you warily, clearly unused to where this was going. You reached down to his trousers, hand pressing down over his bulge and pressed the heel of your hand into it, massaging him gently.

Loki groaned, eyes rolling back in his head, back arching and wings straightening out. “What are you doing, pet?”

“I’m going to give you a taste of human pleasure. Well, me a taste, but we call it a blow job.”

“A what?”

You raised your eyebrow, “I guess none of the tributes ever wanted to pleasure you, did they?” You pressed your hand down again.

Loki groaned, “No, it was very much one sided.”

“Allow me to adjust the scales for a couple millennia of unrighteousness then.” Loki’s cock was hard and wanting as you took it in your mouth, swirling your tongue over the tip as you hollowed out your cheeks and began to suck. Hot, thick precum leaked from the tip as you bobbed your head and sucked.

Loki moaned loudly, chest rising and falling rapidly as his hips bucked up into your mouth. Suddenly he grasped your shoulders, wrenching your mouth from his cock and flipping you over so he was straddling your face. Your mouth opened in shock and he took the opportunity to slam himself deep in your mouth. You had gasped, barely catching a breath as his cock rubbed against the back of your throat, a slight gag as you struggled to take him. Loki began to fuck your face, thrusting his hips, forcing his cock deeper into your throat. You lay on your back, gripping his thighs and did all you could to stay relaxed and take him. Gripping his thighs, tears welled in your eyes as you struggled around him. Then suddenly his cock twitched and his seed came pouring out, coating your throat as you sucked and swallowed, trying your best to lick his cock as his seed continued to flow into you.

Loki slowly pulled away from you, collapsing onto his back, stretching his wings out as he lay there spent. Shakily you sat up, wiping your mouth off and rubbing at your throat to ease the light burning from his vigorous actions. Hesitantly, you propped your head up on your hand, elbow pressed in the dirt as you looked at him from your side.

“Sorry, pet,” Loki muttered, “I got carried away. That was…” His eyes drifted shut as his nostrils flared with a heavy breath.

“Glad you liked it, didn’t expect you to take full control like that, I was trying to pleasure  _you,_ silly.”

Loki chuckled. “I look forward to you doing that again.”

You rubbed your throat, “Give a girl some warning next time though.”

“Sorry,” Loki muttered sheepishly, grabbing you and pulling you onto his chest as he stroked your hair gently. You closed your eyes, listening to his deep breathing and just relished in the comfort of his body.


	20. Bride of the Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different storyline than the other demon ones

Somber chanting filled the air as you walked to the front of the room. People stood on both sides of you, surrounding you as you advanced to the front of the room towards the altar.

Wearing a simple white shift to mark your purity, you arrived at the demonic summoning circle. The chanting grew in fervor, voices growing louder as you knelt within the center of the circle.

“Oh great demon.” You began as the chanting hushed, “I offer myself, your bride, as a worthy sacrifice.”

The room fell silent, the suspended candles flickering as you waited.

Nothing would happen obviously, it was just a silly ceremony, an initiation ritual to join this cult. Surely you were as safe in this circle as anywhere else in the room.

An ominous rushing sound filled the air, the ground began to shake. You trembled slightly as you looked around nervously, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Looking to the leaders, you saw your fear matched in their eyes as they waited. One stepped forward, reaching their arm out to you to pull you from the circle but they were thrust back. Flames rose from the chalk lines, creating a fiery circle around you. You choked on the acrid smoke and coughed, clutching at your throat.

Then all was black.

-

You woke in a lavishly decorated room, lying on a fourposter bed. A handsome man stood at the foot of the bed, one arm leaning against the post as he eyed you with interest.

Slowly you sat up, studying him and the room, trying to remember what happened. You remembered the ceremony, the bride of the demon, you remembered the chalk circle and kneeling in it, then saying the incantation; then the ominous wind and the flames roaring around you and then… nothing.

The bed you lay on was the softest material you had ever felt, satiny and just so incredibly soft, like a cloud. Everything in the room was decorated with furnishings of greens, golds, and blacks. Golden candle sconces, green tapestries, black accents, a beautifully furnished room.

Yet the man is what drew your attention most, he continued to stare at you curiously and now you finally realized that he was shirtless, wearing a simple black leather – you searched for words. Skirt? It wasn’t quite a skirt, yet it was wrapped like one might wrap a towel around their waist after getting out of a shower, and it was black, or perhaps dark green. His appearance left very little to the imagination and what you saw fascinated you.

The man had long black shoulder length hair, a tall forehead, sharp angular cheekbones, a sharp straight nose and a strong chin. His torso was muscular yet not overly so, more lean than anything and his thighs were thick and muscular as though he spent a great deal of time jogging or running. You briefly imagined how much further apart they might press your thighs as he thrust into you.

You flushed at the lewd thought.

“Where am I?” You finally asked, “Who are you?”

“You are in my chambers,” Came his deep velvety reply, “Surely you must know, I am the demon you summoned. Yet you seem surprised,” He tilted his head, “Did you not expect me?”

“I didn’t expect someone so handsome,” You swallowed hard, shocked by your forthrightness. “And I… I wasn’t sure the ceremony was real.”

“Oh that one was very real, your foolish compatriots stumbled upon my ritual, not realizing it. The bride of the damned. I am the damned, you are my bride.”

Green bonds appeared around your wrists and ankles, pinning you to the headboard by your wrists and spreading your legs apart as far as they could comfortably go.

The man walked forward, knees hitting the bed and began to crawl over top you. “As for my name, I am Loki, and you will learn it well, scream it to the heavens for they cannot hear you, you are in hell now.” His mouth pressed to yours in a fierce kiss, his sharp teeth nipping at your lips. You tried to gasp but he dominated that too, his tongue thrusting into your mouth and delving through its depths. Your lips meshed with his, as his mouth moved on yours. Sensing you needed air, he pulled away and began to kiss down your jaw, towards your ear and nibbled on the lobe. You moaned weakly.

“Now, say my name, pet.”

“L-Loki!” You stammered as his hands squeezed your breasts. Vaguely you noticed his nails were black and clawlike, whether painted or natural you couldn’t guess, but the thought was soon pushed away.

Loki grasped the shift you wore and deftly tore it apart, tossing it to the side that he might have better access to your body. You squirmed, trying to hide yourself, to maintain some sense of modesty but the bonds held you fast. He buried his face in your folds, nose brushing against your clit as his long tongue snaked out and slid along your cunt.

“Pure.” Loki purred, glancing up at you, “your cult  _does_ know how to please.” He growled, voice deep and low.

You mewled weakly, nervous at his touch.

“And the last time you pleasured yourself?” He pulled away, fingers caressing your lower stomach and sliding down to dip within your dripping cunt.

“Six months!” You gasped.

Loki pumped his finger in long slow strokes, slowly adding another digit, stretching his fingers playfully as he saw your face scrunch up and mouth loll open. “They wanted you all for me.” Loki growled.

You nodded vigorously, hips bucking and shifting, your legs desperately trying to move beneath his touch as your body keened.

Loki chuckled, “I won’t leave you wanting, that I can promise. What I can’t promise though, is that another will ever satisfy you after I am through with you.” He slowly withdrew his fingers, long tongue darting out to lick your juices off. Loki reached to his waist and undid the skirt-like garment he wore, tossing it to the side and revealing his manhood in all its glory.

You gasped, eyes wide as you stared at it fearfully. It was larger than any toy you had used to pleasure yourself and fear ran through your body; it would tear you in half.

“Now, now,” he cooed, “fear is the right response, but you have been so faithful to me and so complacent. Some offerings scream and beg to be let go, but you know that I will take care of you.” He rubbed his cock against your slit, stroking it gently as you focused on breathing deeply. “That’s it, pet, calm your mind, relax your body. I will hurt you only just.” Loki grasped your legs and wrenched them further apart, thrusting his cock deep within you.

You let out a shrill scream as he slammed into your depths.

“Oops,” he chuckled darkly, “you mortals are so breakable.”

Tears welled in your eyes as you struggled to relax, your hands clenching and unclenching as you gasped and breathed.

“Now, now, pet, just breath, slow and steady, there’ a good girl.” Loki shifted his hips just so and you let out a soft groan. His hands gripped your hips, digging into them, hard enough to leave bruises. “So tight, so ready and wanting, all for me.” He groaned. Slowly Loki began to shift out a short distance and press back in, waiting for some kind of response.

You moaned his name repeatedly at the sensation and began to beg him to move faster, to fuck you into the mattress like none had ever done.

“As you desire, pet.” His cock pounded into you with each word, slamming again and again, hitting your sweet spot and every other part within you. You cried and screamed and groaned, pleasure welling and aching within you. You were so incredibly full, desperate for release as your pleasure welled within you.

Loki gripped your hips and angled your body higher towards him, holding your thighs in the air as he thrust deeper into you. Your orgasm exploded through your body, screaming shrilly as you came undone, Loki’s fingers rubbing vigorously against your clit.

His thrusts started to become erratic, the pounding losing its carefully measured pace as he thrust into you harsher and slower, than fast and shallow. Then suddenly, he came in a burst of flames, great green and black wing bursting forth from his back and horns growing from his skull. Fire emanated from around him, the illusion of his pale perfect form vanishing and scars appearing all over his physique. He rolled you over, gripping your hair and pulling you up straight as he slammed into you from behind, still continuing to ride out the last of his orgasm as his seed continued to pump into you. Your head was arched back, as his sharp teeth dug into your throat, kissing as passionately as he could. You screamed loudly as another orgasm wracked your body, too exhausted to move, body spent and weak, only held up by his hands as he used you like a toy. His wings flexed, flaring out around him and you could feel the scrape of his horns against the back of your head. Loki continued to shift and thrust his hips against you, the last of his seed spilling out and running down your legs, mixed with your juices.

“There ceremony is complete,” his growl sent chills up your spine, as he slowly pulled out of you and dropped you onto the bed. “You have been a faithful servant.”

Your body didn’t respond, you merely followed him with his eyes as he straightened up and grabbed for the skirt-like garb.

“Your reward will be short in coming: a child.”


	21. Chimera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it's close to what you wanted! Chimera from the Daughters of Smoke and Bone book (not a bad read, if anyone's looking for YA literature)

The soft clatter of hooves alighting on your balcony stirred you from your sleep. You roused quickly, recognizing the noise with a smile and rushed to open the balcony doors.

“Loki,” You breathed upon seeing your lover, your chimera, opening the pane glass door and ushering him inside.

Loki's large batwings folded neatly at his back and he ducked his head, his tall gazelle antlers in danger of colliding with the doorframe. He towered over you with long slender legs, turning into gazelle's legs at the knees.

Loki pulled you into a deep embrace, his arms engulfing you and his wings fluttering out to wrap around you even more tightly.

“My love.” He murmured softly, nuzzling his pale slender face against your neck.

You turned your head to kiss his forehead, mindful of his horns poking from beneath his long, black, silken locks.

Squeezing his shoulders, you frowned as he winced. “You're injured.” You stated, more than a little annoyed.

“That is to be expected, sneaking away from battle.” Loki insisted, shrugging as he rotated his shoulder, wincing briefly. You could tell how terribly it pained him but you knew he was too proud and stubborn to admit it.

“Sneaking into the human world. Surely someone will be cross.” You bit your lip.

“You would turn me away, after I've come so far?” Loki pouted softly, his wings deflating and lowering with his shoulders.

“I would not send you away even if you had walked down the hall to be with me.”

“Good.” He captured your mouth in a kiss, arms wrapping around you once more. His hand slid up your side, sliding along your breasts and came to a stop cupping your jaw, fingers moving to stroke your throat as his thumb tilted your chin up to meet his mouth more easily. Even bending his neck down, hunched over, he still towered over you. At times he lamented the height difference, how he longed for you to be like him, to appear as he did. And how you longed to be as beautiful as he, but he insisted you were beautiful as you were, perfection could merely be improved upon with a cat's tail, or perhaps gazelle horns to match his. Yet most importantly of all, you were his as you existed and that he loved most.

“I think I can solve the height difference,” You said, pulling away. Grabbing his shoulders, you dragged him with you and down onto your bed where you lay on your back and he crawled over you, his knees on either side of your legs as he continued to pepper your skin with soft lazy kisses. The laziness quickly vanished as his need grew in passion and fervor.

Loki's fingers skittered down your torso, playing at the folds of your shirt and began pushing it above your head and freeing you from its confines. You slept in a mere camisole and panties, always eager for the opportunity to see Loki and never certain of when he would have the chance; you had to make every second count.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling yourself up to rub your groin against the bulge of his trousers, displaying your desire for him.

Loki groaned at the touch, lifting himself off you and dropping his own trousers. They pooled in a puddle at his hooves. “Oh pet, already so wanting for me.” He murmured, fingers pushing aside your panties and delving into your depths.

You gasped gently, reaching your hands up to grip his shoulders as he worked your hot core just how he knew you liked it. His thumb sliding over your button, coaxing you to your edge. Then all too soon, he stopped.

Your head had slowly tilted back, spine arching as you came closer and closer to release. When he stopped, you seemed to deflate, flopping down onto the bed and struggling to lift your head to angrily glare at him.

“You know I can't help but tease, love.” Loki growled, gripping your panties and tossing them to the side. He gripped your thighs and lined himself up at your entrance, his hard cock rubbing against your slit, the tip leaking precum.

Slowly he pressed into you, his cock sliding against your slick, wanting walls. You grabbed his hips with your legs, urging him to move faster but Loki coyly refused, moving achingly slow at his own desired face. You growled as you looked up at him and saw he was gritting his teeth, brow furrowed in clear concentration. Loki nipped and nuzzled at your exposed breasts, gripping your nipple with his teeth and biting down gently, bringing the soft nipple to a pert bud. You gasped as, at the same time, he reached his desired depth, thrusting harshly suddenly and slamming into you.

Crying out, your nails dug into his muscular shoulders, holding on for dear life as he began thrusting into you again and again, pulling out nearly all the way before slamming once more deep into your soaked cunt.

Your hips rose to meet his thrusts, hips pounding against each other as he gripped your thighs harshly, now moving to bite down on your shoulder. The two of you rocked together, bodies aglow as ecstasy began to build in one another, a thin sheen of sweat lining each of your skin, legs tangling together and bodies uniting as one. Loki's wings flared out, flapping a few beats as his excitement grew. Your legs wrapped around his ass, pulling him closer and closer to you, never allowing him to pull out too far before slamming together.

The fevered knot, the building anticipation, the desire, the need, it swelled within you and suddenly gave way, like a rush as your orgasm wracked your body, screams of pleasure wrenched from your mouth as you cried his name in all the delicious ecstasy. Your walls tightened around his pounding cock, body quivering like a bowstring as your muscles clenched, clamping down on him, toes curling, the feeling radiating from your womanhood. Loki soon followed you, tumbling over his own edge and spilling his seed deep within you, groaning your name as he once more bit down on your shoulder, his cries muffled as he canted his hips a few more times, finally pulling out.

You collapsed onto the bed, chest heaving as you gasped for breath.

Loki straightened up, his own chest rising and falling in rapid succession as he bent to retrieve his trousers, slowly pulling them back up. He looked at you sadly, turning back towards the door and moving to leave.

“Can't you, won't you stay for just a bit?”

“Is it worse to wake up without me in your arms?” Loki replied with his own question.

“I hate that you leave.”

Loki swallowed hard, looking to the sky where it was still night. “It's better that I'm not seen.” He crossed back to the bed and sank down, the soft clop of his gazelle hooves on the wooden floor as he sank down beside you, stroking your face. You were too spent to do more than thrust your head into his hand, like a cat, but you closed your eyes and nuzzled him all the same.

“Come back to me soon.”

“I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like sticking to the reader being human theme, sorry if that doesn't fit what you hoped but I think it turned out alright, not that I reread it to know, I hate rereading it and hating it and then not being sure how to rewrite it, but yea.
> 
> Always open for more creatures/scenarios!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who comments/adds kudos, your support means the world to me!


End file.
